No more pain
by bigAngel
Summary: After being betrayed, kagome awakes to find herself with no other than sesshomaru. Her life takes a turn down a path that she never knew she would go down.sess/kag/inu mir/san
1. Chapter 1

Hello my fellow viewers. Here's my second story for everyone to see. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the gang.

* * *

She was running. Even though her legs should have given out a long time ago, she was running. Getting away from the hurt and pain that inuyasha has cause her.

She had showed him how she felt and she thought he had felt the same way, but why would he do this to her? Why would he go behind her back and hurt her so much?

She had bruises all over her body not only from the twigs and branches she was hitting but also from the wounds that her attacker had cause her.

She kept running until she trip and fell face first into the ground. Coughing up dirt and blood, her body couldn't run any more. She gets up the best way she can using a tree for support, crying her eyes out about what had just happen to her.

***Flashback***

Inuyasha and kagome had walked away from the group seeing how inuyasha wanted to talk. The two were in love with each other. Inuyasha was the first guy she had been serious with.

It had even gone so far that they had made out with each other. They would mostly walk away from the others to have some alone time, but this was totally different.

The group had just been in a serious battle with Naraku and it didn't go to well. Kagome had gotten hurt but not to badly and lnuyasha, as always, was wounded badly.

Sango and the others had a few cuts and bruises nothing to serious. Inuyasha had blamed himself for letting kagome get hurt. She kept reassuring him that it wasn't his fault but inuyasha, being as stubborn as he was, wouldn't listen.

They were at Kaede's and it was near sunset. You could see the sun going down just beyond the trees. Inuyasha stop in front of the sacred tree and sits down. Kagome comes over and sits next to him.

"Inuyasha are you ok? I mean your wounds aren't heal completely."

"I'll be fine. I'll pretty much be healed by tomorrow…I should be asking if you're ok?"

"Me?!" she stands up. "Sure I'm fine! As strong as a ox!" she feels a sharp pain go up her arm. She winces. Inuyasha stands up. "You ok?!"

"Yeh I'm fine. I guess I shouldn't be move my arm to much."

"Yeah I guess you shouldn't." he sits back down.

"Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I think its best that you go home."

"What?!" She sits down next to him. "Why?"

" …When I saw you get hurt out there…I didn't know what to do. I thought I had lost you." "Lost me… inuyasha what are you say-" she was cut off when inuyasha pulled her into a hug. "Inuyasha…" "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"Its ok inuyasha." His hug around her tightens and he buries his face in her hair. Kagome doesn't know what to do or say. Then inuyasha stands up picking kagome up with him. He jumps off to the bone eaters well. He sits her on the edge.

"Look, just go home for a couple of days till everyone is healed. I'll come get you." "Are you sure about this?" he turns around not facing her. "Yeah I'm sure."

"Ok." Kagome gets up off the edge of the well and walks up behind inuyasha. She gives him a hug from behind. "Inuyasha just be careful. Don't run off starting anything and you're not completely heal."

inuyasha turns around and hugs her back. "I won't."

"Ok." she lets him go and takes one step towards the well, then turns back around, goes up to inuyasha, and kisses him on the cheek. She walks back over to the well.

"What was that …"

"just to make you heal faster. Goodn-"

"kagome wait." she looks at him.

"Yeah." he walks up to her and kisses her full on the lips. She begins kissing him back. He pulls away and they look into each other eyes. "Goodnight kagome." She smiles at him. "Goodnight inuyasha." she jumps in.

******************

It had been a couple of days since Kagome had gone back to her time from inuyasha time. She was beginning to worry that something had happen.

"Hey sis wouldn't you be with inuyasha right about now?"

"Yeh but he said he would come back and get me soon." _'But its been about four days. Wouldn't he come and got me by now?'_

To clear her thoughts kagome goes up stairs to her room. _'Maybe a little studying would do me some good.' _She looks around her room for her yellow bag, then it hits her, she left it with inuyasha!

_'Maybe I can use that as an excuse to go back! Yeh that will work!' _she puts on her school uniform and goes down stairs.

"Mom I'm going back I left my bag there. I might just stay for a while." "Ok kagome be careful." "Yes mom." she runs out the door and to the well house. She looks down the well and get the strangest feeling. _'_

_Its like the well is tell me not to go back…it must mean that something has happen. But what will inuyasha say if I go back and there's trouble? Inuyasha… last time we were together…'_ she begins to blush. "Oh he'll understand."

she jumps in the well. She is engulf by a blue light which indicates that she is going 500 hundred years into the past. Once she's there she jumps out the well and heads for the village, but a soul collector stops her in her path.

She follows it to a clearing and sees 2 figures in the middle of it. _'_

_Is that kikyo and…inuyasha? But why would he go to her? Maybe I should listen in.' _she quietly gets closer to them just enough to hear what they're saying.

"Inuyasha don't you want to be with me? You made a promise to me."

'I know but…"

"It her isn't it? You love her more than you love me."

"No kikyo that's not it."

_'what? He doesn't love me? Then what was everything we had together?! Was he just toying with me?!' _tears starting rolling down kagome face.

"Kikyo I love you and always will-" he cuts himself off when her scent hit him and the smell of tears. _'Oh no don't tell me kagome was here?! _

He looks to where the smell is coming from and sees kagome running off into the woods. He's about to run after her but is stop by kikyo.

She had a smirk on her face. "Inuyasha you are to be with me not her." She kisses him.

Inuyasha is about to pull away but his love for her told him to kiss her back and he did. Within seconds the kisses becomes more passionate.

"Inuyasha will you do anything for me?"

"Yes anything." she hugs him. "Then stay with me."

"But kagome-."

"Is a miko. She can surely take care of herself." Her hug tightens around him.

"Just stay with me tonight inuyasha." She kisses him and the thoughts of kagome slips his mind completely.

*********************

Kagome sat by the bone eaters well tears in her eye. _'He didn't even come after me. I can't take this any more! If inuyasha can't decide how he feels then I will just have to leave. I'm not wanted here anyway.' _

She turns around to jump in the well. "Kagome wait!" she turns around to see inuyasha running up to her. "Inuyasha…" she gets a strange feeling.

_'What is this?! It's like my conscious is telling me to run away, but its inuyasha. Something doesn't feel right' _

"kagome I'm sorry."

He walks up and hugs her. It sends shivers down her spine.

"I'm sorry I didn't think of this plan ages ago," he says in his ear.

"What?"

then she feels it, the one aura that shouldn't even be there. Naraku. She looks up and realizes that the person hugging her isn't inuyasha but Naraku instead.

"Isn't it funny how things turn out to be. You here with me and inuyasha off with kikyo not even thinking bout you." He digs his claws into her back.

"Let go of me."

"I say right about now they're having the time of their lives."

"Let go of me!"

"He doesn't even want you here you're just a jewel detector to him."

"LET GO OF ME!"

a bright light forms around them and Naraku is sent flying. Kagome falls to the ground trying to catch her breath from how much energy she had use.

Naraku gets up and starts walking towards her. "You're a lot tougher than I thought." Kagome gets up and starts walking backwards.

"Stay away from me or I'll call out to inuyasha."

"He won't hear you and if he did he wouldn't come. He never wanted you here."

"Shut up!"

'You're nothing but a tool to him."

"You're lying."

"Am I? Just think about it."

She thinks about how most of the time it seems like he did consider her a tool. Naraku was in front of her with his hand on her chin.

"Now do you see."

she looks at him with tears in her eyes. "Get your hands off of me." She snatches her chin away cutting herself from Naraku claws in the process. She starts to back away.

"He won't help you, and neither can anyone else."

She takes off running into the forest.

"You can run kagome but you can't hide." he says with a smirk going after her.

***Flashback end***

Kagome forces herself to stand up leaning on a tree to help her. She knows she can't stop running cause naraku was after her.

How did things turn out this way she doesn't know.

How could inuyasha betrayed her was unknown.

She takes off again, running, till she hears footsteps behind her. She stops and looks around at her surrounds. The footsteps stop and the only thing that is heard is Kagome's heavy breathing.

"Who...who's there?" she gets no answer.

She starts to take steps backwards and hears the footsteps again but when she stops they keep coming. Then the sound of laughter fills the dark forest.

"Kagome. I know you're out here. I can smell your fear. Its only a matter of time before I find you."

Kagome begins running as fast as her tired legs can take her, but in a matter of seconds naraku was in front of her. He had a smirk on his face as he lashes out at her, leaving her bruise and wounded badly.

He reaches down and gets her part of the jewel shard.

"I'll make sure to tell your friends farewell." He says as He walks off leaving her for dead.

* * *

So how does the first chapter sound? I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Hope you like it. Please let me know.

Be kind and review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the inuyasha characters.

* * *

Off in the forest, sesshomaru, rin, and jaken were walking. "Lord sesshomaru where are we going?" asks the curious rin.

"Rin do not ask lord sesshomaru such questions! Where he go is his own actions!" said jaken.

Sesshomaru stops in his tracks.

'_That scent? It's the scent of that miko who travels with inuyasha. And she's not that far away.' _He smirks to himself.

'_It seems as if my little brother can't keep up with his pack.'_

Rin had run awhile ahead of sesshomaru. When she comes to a small clearing she lets out a scream. "Lord sesshomaru!!" snapping out of his thoughts, he makes his way to the clearing.

'_She must have found the girl.' _

When he walks up behind rin he finds himself right. Kagome was lying in a puddle of blood.

"Lord sesshomaru you have to help her! She save rin once."

He looks down at the small girl then back over at the dead miko. _'She saved rin? I wonder when this happen? Might have been one of the times when I left her with jaken. I will get him about it later. But right now…'_

He walks over to the now lifeless kagome. His tenseiga begins to pulse. _'Does the sword want me to bring the girl back?_

Jaken looks at sesshomaru. _'Is m'lord going to try to bring back the wench?' _He pulls it out over the girls' body.

'_I can see them, the massagers from the netherworld'_

He takes his sword and slashes it over the girl killing the messengers. He kneels down beside the girl and picks her up to see if it worked.

Kagome takes in a deep breath then begins to breathe normally. "Yeah you did it lord sesshomaru!!"

"I have only giving her life again if she is not treated for her wounds she will surly die again…we shall head off to home."

"Yeah home!!" yells rin.

Sesshomaru picks up kagome and takes off in the sky. Rin and jaken get on au-uh and they head off to sesshomaru palace.

***The next day***

Inuyasha had been walking around the forest thinking.

He had figured that kagome had wondered off back to camp, but when he got near it he couldn't sense her so he decided to go look for her.

Her home would be the first place for him to look. He makes his way to the well.

***With sesshomaru* **

Sesshomaru walked down the hallways of his palace thinking of the event that had just occurred.

'_Why would I even want to save some human who I barely knew, just that she traveled with inuyasha and that I had tried to kill her numerous times. I wonder what could have happen to her. Why should this sesshomaru care? She did indeed have the scent of Naraku on her. Could he have been the one to kill her? And where was inuyasha doing this time? He's usually protective over her. Maybe later on I should pay my little brother a visit.'_

Sesshomaru walks into a room and closes the door behind him. He walks over to the bed and looks down at the unconscious girl.

'_She's really in bad shape. It shall take some time to heal.'_Kagome begin to turn in her sleep. Tears start to fall down her eyes.

Sesshomaru sits on the bed and wipes the tears away from her face.

'_What am I doing? I shouldn't care if she cries. Am I getting obsess with this human? No I just find her interesting. I knew from the beginning that she was a strange yet strong woman. I must stop this nonsense.'_

Sesshomaru takes his hand off her face and leaves out the room. "Maybe I shall go pay my little brother a visit now." he smirks.

"It shall be fun playing games with his mind." He heads out the castle in search of inuyasha.

**************

It seem like he had looked everywhere but no kagome. Inuyasha was beginning to get worried.

He had even sneak off to her time and she wasn't there either. He had wondered way off from the village a place he knew kagome shouldn't be around alone.

As he kept walking the scent hit him. It was kagome blood and it was mixed with an evil aura. Naraku's aura.

He races off till he comes to a clearing, hoping that kagome would be there and to his surprise she wasn't but yet a puddle of what seem like blood was there.

He walks over to it and kneels down. He touches it and smells it.

"This is kagome blood."

He looks at how big the puddle of blood is.

"There's no way kagome could make it if she lost this much blood. And by the looks of it, it look like the blood been here for a while… since last night."

Inuyasha balls up his fists. "There is no way kagome could be…" he can't finish his sentence.

"Naraku. His scent is all over this place. He didn't…"

"He did," says a voice in the woods.

"Who's there?" Out of the woods walks sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru…what do you want?" inuyasha says in a growl.

"I just came to see the work of Naraku. It seems that he has killed off one of your companions."

"Kagome is not dead!"

"Oh but she is. I saw her myself. She was covered in her own blood from which Naraku had cause her to lose."

Inuyasha pulls out his tetsusaiga and holds it out towards sesshomaru.

"And you didn't do anything to help her?!"

"She is not my responsibility but yours. It's your fault that she had died. You weren't there to protect a member of your pack. If you want to blame someone blame yourself. Instead of being with that other woman last night you should have been after her."

"How did you-"

"Her scent is all over you. Seems like you were to busy last night to notice how far off she had ran. And that also it seem that she had ran into a trap set by Naraku."

Sesshomaru turns around to walk away.

"Where is her body?"

"For that I do not know." he walks away from a very depress inuyasha.

**2 days later***

Inuyasha hadn't been back to the village in 2 days.

He was trying to think of a way to tell the others that kagome was dead and it was his fault.

He had thought about running away but kikyo had insured him that it would be best if tell them. So here he was outside the hut. He took a deep breath and walked in.

All eyes turn to him.

"Inuyasha… thank goodness your back we were beginning to think that something bad had happen to you." miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha just walks in and sit down.

"Where's the kid?" he asks.

"He's out in the village playing with the kids. Hey inuyasha have you heard from kagome? She has been gone a long time." Asks sango.

Inuyasha looks at the ground. "Kagome… not coming back…" They look at him.

"What do you mean she's not coming back?!" she yelled. Inuyasha ears flinch to how loud she is.

"Now, now sango I'm sure inuyasha has a good reason as to what happen." Says miroku. "So what happen inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stands up and walks to the door. " 4 days ago kagome caught me with kikyo. I had told kikyo I love her, so she ran off."

"Inuyasha do you never learn? So did you go after her?" he lets out a sigh.

"I was about to but kikyo stop me. She said that I should just let her have sometime alone."

"Alone for what? You love kagome don't you?!" yelled sango.

"I do but I love kikyo more. So I stayed with her. I just figured that kagome would come back here or go home."

"But kagome didn't come back here." Says miroku.

"I knew that when I came back the next morning and didn't catch her scent."

Miroku stands up. "The next morning? Inuyasha don't tell me you and kikyo…" he trailed off.

"Yeah I want to be with kikyo."

"Forget about kikyo what about kagome!!"

"She wasn't at her home so I came back. I thought that maybe she had lost her way through the woods while running. So I walked pass the well farther in the wood… and then…"

Sango stands up. "And then what inuyasha?"

"I caught her scent and when I got there all I seen was blood all over the forest floor. It was kagome's."

Sango walks up to him and turns him around. "Inuyasha what happen?"

He turns back around. "While I was there sesshomaru showed up. He had told me that kagome got attack that night…by Naraku."

Sango begins to cry. Miroku goes over and comfort the girl.

"Sesshomaru said by the time he had got to her…she was already gone."

Sango pulls away from miroku and walks up and slaps inuyasha. "If you wasn't messing around with that slut kagome would still be here!!!"

"… I can't tell shippo… "

"Why not you can tell us!! Why didn't you come to us about it 2 days ago?!"

"I don't know…" inuyasha walks out and sango begins to cry in miroku's chest.

Inuyasha walks towards the well to tell kagome's family the news.

***Sesshomaru palace***

Kagome had been in and out of conscious, but today she was awake. She had no clue where she was and she for sure thought she was dead.

She had seen no one today even though for sure she thought she had saw someone the other days that she was awake for about 2 minutes.

She wanted to know what was going on and how she had got to when she was.

After about 5 minutes of sitting in her own silence she decided to find out herself. She sits up and feels a pain go across her chest.

She looks down at it and sees that she is bandage up over her whole chest.

'_What's going on? How did that get there?' _hearing the door to the room open pulls her out of her thoughts.

"My dear your finally awake. I thought for sure that you wasn't going to make it." Kagome looks at woman.

She had long blue hair that came to her lower back and a stripe on each cheek. She was a demon.

"With you slipping in and out of consciousness like you did, I thought I had lost my touch. Let me check your wounds."

She walks over to kagome who lets her start to take off the bandages to check and make sure they are healing well.

After she has rewrap them she cleans up the mess she made. Kagome speaks up.

"Where am I?" she asks wanting to know.

"Oh now you shouldn't worry bout that. You should be glad that you're alive. After a attack like that-"

"Attack?" she asks confused.

"Yes don't you remember?" kagome thinks to what had happen. _'I remember I was running but from who?' _

An image of a man appears in her head, a tall guy with long black wavy hair and purple eyeliner over his eyes. _'Who is that?' _

A picture of a spider on his back pops in her head. "Naraku." she says.

"He's the one who attacked you? Well you're lucky to be alive my dear. What was he after?" kagome sits thinking then it hits her.

"The jewel shards!!" she starts to feel round her neck for them but they are gone.

"Boy is inuyasha going to be mad…where is inuyasha?" she asks the old woman.

"Inuyasha? I know no one of that name."

"Well of course you should. He should have been the one who save me."

"My dear I know no inuyasha. My master saved you. He says he came across you a while after you were attack."

There is a knock on the door. "There's my master now." she goes and opens the door and to kagome surprise in walks sesshomaru.

"She has awakened sir."

"You may leave."

"Yes sir." The old woman leaves and closes the door behind her.

Sesshomaru walks over to kagome who is scared out of her wits right now. _'What is he doing here?!'_

"There is no need to be afraid of me miko."

"And why shouldn't I be?" she says in a shaky voice.

"For I am the one who save you. Why should I kill you after I have done that?"

'_Save me? But what about inuyasha?' _

"You are thinking of my dumb witted brother aren't you? Do you remember what happen to you on the day you were attack?"

She looks at him then down at the silk sheets that covered her.

"I remember seeing inuyasha with kikyo." tears start to fall from her eyes.

"I ran. I thought that he… I was about to go home someone called me and it was him but it didn't seem right…. I found out it wasn't him but Naraku instead."

She looks up to see that he's listening so she keeps going.

"He was telling me how inuyasha only wanted me as a jewel detector. And I believe him so I ran to get away from what he was saying…next thing I know he's in front of me and I seen him come towards me then darkness. I woke up I was in this room."

He nods his head.

"Where is inuyasha?"

"Why he's back at camp with his other companions…telling them that you're dead." kagome looks at him.

"Dead? How can I be dead when I'm right here."

"Like my healer said I came across you awhile after you were attack. When I got there you were already dead."

Her eyes get as wide as saucers. "…Dead…naraku killed me and you save me? Where was-"

"My brother was making kikyo his mate."

"His what?!" she looks away from him. "So he has chosen her…"

"So it seems he has." sesshomaru looks at the girl change in emotions. She goes from confused to scare to depress.

'_Did this woman really feel so much love for a half demon like my brother? Inuyasha is a fool for not realizing how she felt and she is a fool for falling for him.' _

"Why did you save me?" sesshomaru turns away from the girl.

"It was for rin. She consider that I save your life since you done the same for her."

"Rin? The little girl that travels with you?" he nods his head.

"Well you should have just left me for dead. What's the point of being alive if everyone thinks you're dead? What the point if the one you love doesn't love you back?" she wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sure that someday you will find someone who feels the way you do." he turns and walks away. "Do you mean that?"

She asks with little hope in her eyes. He can't help but smirk and nod his head. He turns around to leave.

"Sesshomaru wait!"

He turns around and sees the girl getting out of bed. She limps over to him and gives him a hug not caring if he was going to kill her for it.

She just needed a hug from someone. "Thank you for helping me and what you said. I really needed to hear that."

Sesshomaru is shock that she would actually hug him. He was fighting with his demon side on if he should hug her back.

**(Underline italic is sesshomaru and just the italic is his demon side)**

'_She's a good one you should take her for yourself' '__I will do no such thing. She's a miko and I will not be with a miko'_

'_You know you want to. Come on it'll be fun. Inuyasha doesn't know what he gotten himself into by letting her go. It'll be different. Something new.'_

'_I will not have her just cause it'll be fun. She's to heartbroken right now. I shall see how this goes.'_

"No need to thank me." He picks her up and takes her back over to the bed. He lays her down and pulls the sheets over her.

And walk towards the door. "You need to get some rest. You can stay here a long as needed…one of my servants will bring you some clothes to put on since it seems you don't have any."

Kagome looks under the sheets and notice that she only has her bra and underwear on. She blushes.

"Ok."

He smirks at how embarrass she looks. "Sesshomaru, how long have I been here?" "I believe four days. Get some rest."

She nods and lies down and he leaves out the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

This is the end of this chapter. Hope that it was a good one! Please review so I know how you feel about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the gang.

* * *

Kagome had been with sesshomaru for about 2 months and a half.

Her wounds were healed but they had left the scars to prove that she was attack. Kagome was getting use to living with sesshomaru.

Sometimes they would have great conversations. Other times she knew to just stay out of his way.

Sesshomaru had grown quite fond of having kagome around. Sure he like rin to be around too, but having her there was comforting.

He loved it when they had talks and she knew when to give him space. They had become close to each other.

Sesshomaru watch as kagome ran around in the garden playing with rin. She was really good with kids.

He watches as the two were rolling on the ground laughing. He smirks to himself as to how beautiful she looked.

He watch as rin had ran off in the palace and kagome sat down outside. Her eyes turn to sadness.

Sesshomaru knew what she was thinking.

'_How can a human be so strong? And not just for her but for others also. Maybe I can do something to help.'_

He makes his way to the garden and over to the girl. He could smell that she had been crying. "Is there something bothering you?"

She looks at him as he sits down then down at her hands.

"Sesshomaru…I'm home sick. I miss my family, my friends. Sure I love it here but… it just I need to get out. I want my family to know that I'm alive and well."

"I understand. Where do you wish to go?" she looks at him.

"You're going to take me back?" he nods his head.

"Oh thank you sesshomaru!" she yells as she hugs him.

He hugs her back. She pulls away and kisses him on the cheek.

"Oh boy I'm sorry I just got in the moment."

She lets go and turns away blushing.

"Don't be."

She looks at him for what he just said.

'_Did he just tell me don't be sorry for kissing him? Has sesshomaru change?'_

She sees sesshomaru moving closer to her.

"Don't ever be sorry for kissing me."

He leans in and kisses her full on the lips. At first kagome is shock.

'_Oh my gosh he's kissing me! But will he do what inuyasha did? No this is different. It's not the way inuyasha kiss me…its more'_

She begins kissing him back.

_I never knew that kissing her makes me fill so complete. I want more of her, but I must stop before it goes to far. I don't believe she's ready for that yet.' _

He pulls away and kagome looks at him kind of depress.

"We must get you home."

"Ok." he reaches in his pocket and pulls out a bottle.

"Drink this."

"What for?" she asks taking the bottle.

"It will hide your scent."

Kagome drinks it knowing that he was talking about naraku and inuyasha. She wasn't ready to see them yet.

She wasn't ready to see them at all.

"When do we leave?"

"Tonight. That's when the potion will work fully."

Kagome nods her head, and then she remembers she can't get back here if she didn't have the jewel.

"Sesshomaru how am I suppose to get back? I need a piece of the jewel to come back here."

"You wish to come back?"

She nods her head. Sure she miss home but she had learn to love where she was now.

He smirks at her and reaches down in his komodo sleeve. Kagome watch as he pulls out a piece of the jewel.

She jumps up and grabs it.

"How did you get this?"

"It came across my path one day. I thought it would come in handy sooner or later."

"Do you want to come with me? To see the world I'm from that is." she had a smirk on her face.

Sesshomaru looks at her with a questioning look.

**************

It was night out and kagome and sesshomaru where making their way to the well.

She had told him the story of how she would travel back and forth through time.

"So you live 500 years in the future?" she nods her head.

"Interesting. I knew you couldn't be from around here but I never knew that you were from the future." They walk up to the well.

"I should tell you now sesshomaru the future has a lot of smells so you might be sensitive to all the pollution and things of that such. I guess you can say it like miasma."

He nods his head. "We have to jump in so hold on I don't want you to be suck here while I'm there."

"Well I'll make sure to hold on tight." he picks up kagome in bridal style. She gasps and blushes.

"I guess that's one way to do it," she says as he jumps in the well.

The gang were sitting around camp.

Kikyo had joined the group since kagome was gone and she was the only one to see the jewel shards and she was inuyasha mate.

Shippo didn't like the fact that she had join. Most of the time he would run off, but after a while they knew that he would be ok by himself.

Inuyasha had just found him after he was going longer than usually.

"Inuyasha put me down I can take care of myself!!"

"Yeah just like you took care of that demon the other day?"

"I was getting to it now put me down!" He throws him to the ground and shippo runs over to sango.

"If mama were here you wouldn't have done that," he says in a low tone, low enough that only inuyasha heard him.

"Well she's not so get over it." Shippo looks at him with tears in his eyes.

"INUYASHA YOUR SUCH A JERK!!" he runs off.

Sango stands up to go after him.

"You know inuyasha you should go easy on him. He's just a kid…he misses her and saying things like that won't help him to move on."

Inuyasha gives his oh so famous "feh" and turns around. Sango sighs and heads after the kit.

Inuyasha turns to see her heading in the forest after shippo. He sighs and jumps off, making his way through the forest at top speed.

He comes to the scared tree and jumps to the top. It was his place to think.

'_It has been about 3 months…I still can't believe that she's gone. I guess I have to face the fact that she is, but sometimes it seems like I can sense her. Like she never left, but that just my mind playing tricks on me. Her family didn't take it to well, So much sadness for her. Sometimes I wish you were here kagome. It seem like the group was so happy when you were here. Sure I love kikyo to death but I seem to be an old love with her. She's nothing compared to kagome…. I also love kagome to death, so why was it her instead of me?_'

"Inuyasha?"

He looks down to see kikyo looking up at him. He jumps down to her.

"Yeah."

"We were about to settle in. I was wondering where you were…what where you doing up there?"

"I was just thinking about the days ahead."

"Oh, well let's go back to camp. We need our rest."

***************

Sesshomaru and kagome jump up out of the well. Kagome walks over to the door but doesn't open it.

Sesshomaru walks it behind her and puts his arms around her waist.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You're afraid."

She sighs. "I'm afraid to know what my family will think. Will they reject me or…or-"

"Hey don't think things like that." He turns her around.

"I'm sure your family loves you. Everything is going to be ok." She nods and turns around and opens the door.

They make their way over to the house. She rings the doorbell and looks over at sesshomaru.

She could tell the smells were getting to him cause of his hand over his noise.

"How do you people live in this?" She laughs. "You'll get use to it."

They both hear someone inside.

"I'll get it mom!"

They hear the door unlock and a small boy opens the door. "Yes may I help you?"

He looks at the two people standing at the door but his eyes quickly lock on the girl and the get as wide as saucers.

"It can't be… is it really you?"

"Yeah its your big sis." She says kneels down and give him a hug. "Oh how I miss you so much."

After a while of realizing that it was her he hug her back.

"Kagome it's really you. But how?"

She stands up. "I have him to thank for that," she says nodding at sesshomaru.

"Thanks a lot!!…Who are you?"

"His name is sesshomaru. He's from the past also."

"But what about," she cuts him off. "Where are mom and grandpa?"

Sesshomaru notice the hint of sadness on her, but it quickly change when her brother calls out.

"Oh yeah. Mom!! You have to come here quick you to grandpa!!" they hear footsteps and see a woman come around the corner.

She looked as if she hadn't slept in days. "Who's at the door sota?" she looks and sees her baby girl standing at the door.

"Oh my god… kagome!" she runs up to her daughter and gives her a hug. "How are you even here? I thought you were oh it doesn't matter now my baby girl is home!"

"Oh mom I miss you." The two were crying.

"What's with all the noise?" her grandpa says. He looks and sees kagome.

"There's no way…"

"Look grandpa she's back kagome is back!" the girl walks over to her grandpa and hugs him. He hugs her back.

"Kagome it's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home."

"But how are you back?" she steps back over to sesshomaru.

"Everyone this is sesshomaru. He saved my life."

**************

"So your saying that you actually did leaves us for a minute, but this fellow right here brought you back to life?"

"Yeah and he took me into his home. I stayed there and I completely healed from the attack…well I still have the scars, but I'm ok now."

"It's just good to have you back," says her mom while hugging kagome.

Sota had been looking at sesshomaru for a long time.

"Is there something you want kid?" he says in an icy tone. Sota quickly move away from him and over by his sister.

"He's scary."

She giggles. "Once you get to know him he'll be nicer."

"He looks kind of like inuyasha." Sadness takes over kagome. Sesshomaru looks over at the boy.

"Don't ever compare me to my dumb wit of a half brother."

"Brother?" Everyone says but sesshomaru and kagome. She lets out a sigh.

She was really hoping she wouldn't have to explain why she was here with inuyasha brother.

She had told them stories about how he so cold hearted and tried to kill her numerous times.

"Kagome I thought you said he was a cold hearted killer." she lets out a nervous laugh and looks over at sesshomaru who had "oh really" look on his face.

"Well I did, but after I got to know him I realize he wasn't at all what I thought he was."

"But sis you said he hated humans." again she sees the "oh really" face.

"Lets just get off that subject."

"Honey?" kagome mom touches her shoulder. "Yes mom."

"I want you to tell me what happen."

"But didn't… inuyasha tell you?" she nods her head.

"He did, but it seem like he was leaving out parts. I also notice that you're not with him. If he had save you wouldn't you have gone back to your friends?"

Sesshomaru gets up and walks to the door. "Sesshomaru?"

"You need to speak with your family alone. They need to know the truth." He walks out.

"Kagome, honey, tell us the truth." Kagome begins her long tale of what happen the night she was killed.

***************

Sesshomaru sat in the scared tree. It was truly nice up there.

He had gotten use to the smells in her world and was enjoying himself at how his time was soon to be.

"Sesshomaru!" he looks down to see kagome.

He jumps down picks her up and jumps back in the tree.

"So how did it go?" he asks while sitting her on his lap. She snuggled into his chest.

"It went well…I'm surprise I didn't cry. It feels good to be home. I guess getting all that weight off my shoulders help out a lot also. You also help out. Thanks a lot." she looks up at him.

"My pleasure." They begin to kiss and then pull away from each other. She lies there with her head on his chest for a while then she feels sesshomaru nuzzling her neck.

At first she tense then relax.

"Kagome…you smell nice."

She lets out a low moan but he hears it. He smirks as he keeps nuzzling her neck.

'_She so innocence.' _He thinks. As sesshomaru does that, his words that he said registrar in kagome head.

'_I smell nice…it sound so much like what inuyasha said to me one day. I can't do this…he's not even suppose to smell my scent.'_

"Sesshomaru we need to stop…I can't do this." He pulls away.

"I understand. We must be leaving. The potion is wearing off."

"Ok" they get out of the tree.

Kagome explain to her mom that she will be coming back often but had to go.

She gave her mom a hug and left out with sesshomaru but before they reach the well house she stops walking.

"What is it?"

"Stay right here I'll be right back I just have to go tell me mom something."

She runs back up to her mom who is standing in the doorway.

"What is it dear?"

"I don't know but I got this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"A feeling that inuyasha will show up here. If he does just pretend that you haven't seen me. I don't want him to know that I'm alive. Tell that to sota and grandpa also. Bye mom."

She kisses her on the cheek and runs off towards sesshomaru. "Bye honey and be careful!"

"I will!!" she gets back to him and they go in the well house.

"What was that about?"

"I was just letting my mom know that if inuyasha shows up here to not tell him that I'm alive."

"Why would he show up here again?"

"I don't know. Why would you save a girl like me?"

"Cause I saw something in you that inuyasha didn't." she looks at him and then kisses him.

He kisses her back while trailing his hands along her waist. Kagome begins to giggle. Sesshomaru pulls away from her.

"What's so funny?"

"You're tickling me!" he smirks at her. "Oh no sesshomaru don't." he starts to tickle her. "No sesshomaru stop please!" she say in-between laughs.

"We have to get back!" he stops and picks her up. "You're lucky this time." He jumps in the well.

* * *

Here's another chapter for my readers to view. Hope you liked it and please don't be afraid to review the story. I would really like to know what you thought of it. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own inuyasha…I only wish I did…**

* * *

***6 months later***

Kagome and sesshomaru were great with each other. They were in love.

Kagome had learned that she could trust sesshomaru and that he would do anything for her.

She felt something for him that she never felt with inuyasha. From time to time she would visit her family.

(No word of seeing inuyasha around.) They really accept sesshomaru well and things were good.

Sesshomaru was truly happy. Ever since kagome came into his life things were great. He loves her with all his heart.

He respected the fact that kagome wasn't ready to take it to the next level. He figured she wouldn't.

She had given her life to the man she love she had even lost her innocence's to him only for him to go behind her back and get with that dead clay pot.

Inuyasha was a fool. But to his enjoyment kagome was 5 months pregnant. She was finally his mate.

He smirk on the day she had finally become his and him hers.

***************

Kagome would explore the western lands most of the time. Since sesshomaru was the lord of the lands, demons mostly stayed away.

If any had come close he would sense them. Kagome was with rin and jaken off in the forest picking herbs.

"And these rin are use to reduce pain." Kagome looks off to a deeper part of the forest.

"Rin you keep picking the ones that you know. I'll be right."

"Ok kagome!"

She gets up and head off into the deeper woods.

She would still mask her scent just in case naraku decided to take a scroll in sesshomaru lands.

As for inuyasha, she had pushed him to the back of her mind. He was just a memory now.

As kagome came to a clearing her facts were right. "I knew it would be a lake here. I could really use a drink."

She goes over and kneels down by he water edge.

**************

In a tree nearby inuyasha was resting. He was sick and tired of sitting around camp and getting nowhere.

Naraku had most of the jewel and was growing stronger every minute. The sound of someone by the water edge gets his attention.

He opens one of his eyes and sees a lady kneeling drinking some of the water.

She has on a green komodo which came to her knees and her hair was pulled up and a bun.

'_I wonder why I didn't sense that lady coming near.' _

He sniffs the air.

'_No wonder I didn't sense her. She has no smell at all! But how can that be everyone has a scent.' _

He looks down at the woman. "She seems so familiar." he watches as the woman stands up and looks around like she's looking for someone.

"Can she sense me? There's no way…" the girl run off into the woods.

"She heading straight into sesshomaru territory. She'll be killed if he finds her."

He goes after the woman running as fast as he can to catch up with her and boy was she fast.

"Hey! Hey lady!"

He sees the woman come up to a girl and that demon that travel with sesshomaru. "What the hell?"

"Inuyasha?! You have no right to be here. Lord sesshomaru will have your head!" yells jaken

"I'll like to see him try. Just what's going on here? Why doesn't that girl have a scent?"

"That is non of your concern." Says sesshomaru as he walks up in front of the girl. "You may go back I will speak to you of this later."

She nods then she stands up on her toes and whispers something in his ear. He nods.

She half way turn her head back to look at inuyasha but quickly turns away and runs off in the direction sesshomaru came.

"What are you doing in my lands?"

"What's going on sesshomaru you falling soft?" inuyasha says with a smirk.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well if you really want to know I saw that girl running towards here. I thought for sure that you would kill her but I see I was wrong. What is she to you? And why doesn't she have a scent?"

Sesshomaru turns around and starts to walk away. "Leave at once. I do not wish to fight with you."

"Just wait a second!" he runs forward but hits something. "What the…a barrier. When have you been able to put up a barrier?"

"I never been able to put up a barrier." is all he says as he disappears into the forest with rin and jaken by his side.

**Kagome pov**

Kagome sat by he water edge drinking water. _'I wonder how mom is doing? She was so happy when I told her she was going to have grandchildren. Maybe I'll go ask sesshomaru about going later.'_

As kagome drank she got the strangers feeling.

'_What is this? I feel like someone's watching me.' _

She stands up and looks around.

'_That aura. I know who that is? It's him…its inuyasha! I can't let him know that I'm alive. But why is he here this is sesshomaru territory.' _

She takes off running in the direction she came. _'I got to get to sesshomaru.' _she runs hearing footsteps behind her.

"Hey! Hey lady!" she hears someone call out.

She dares not look back. She gets to rin and jaken and stops.

'_Duh kagome you can put up a barrier.' _as she focus she hears inuyasha.

"What the hell?"

"Inuyasha?! You have no right to be here. Lord sesshomaru will have your head!" yells jaken.

"I'll like to see him try. Just what's going on here? Why doesn't that girl have a scent?"

"That is non of your concern." She had just finished putting up the barrier when sesshomaru spoke up.

She looks up at him as he walks in front of her. "You may go back I will speak to you of this later."

She nods then she stands up on her toes and whispers something in his ear.

"You don't have to fight him. He won't get pass. I placed up a barrier." He nods his head.

She half way turn her head back to look at inuyasha but quickly turns away and runs off in the direction sesshomaru came.

She runs into the castle and up to her room she shared with sesshomaru. Closing the door she goes and sits on the bed.

She knew she was in for it with sesshomaru for 2 reasons.

For sneaking off into the forest and

For going off into the deeper part of the forest.

She got up and looked out the window. She saw rin and jaken walk inside which much means that sesshomaru must already be in the home.

She could feel him getting closer. She didn't turn to face him when she heard the door open.

**Normal pov**

She felt him walking towards her. He places a hand on her shoulder and she tense. He takes his hand away.

"There's no need to be afraid. I just want to talk."

She turns around to see him walk over to the bed and sits down. She goes over and sits next to him.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry you told me not to go to far in the forest but I did. I just never thought that he would be there and so close by."

"No need to apologize. It was a simple mistake. Just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want the future prince of the western lands or you to get hurt."

"Yea. I know, I know. You don't want anything to happen to me and the ba-." she looks at him as he smiles at her.

"Did you just say prince?" he nods him head.

"So I'm having a boy?" he nods again.

She lets out a scream and lounges at him kissing him full on the lips while knocking him down on the bed with her ending up on top of him.

"I, I mean we're having a boy! How do you know?"

"By your scent. It a certain scent that tells if it a boy or a girl." She kisses him again. "I'm so happy to be having a boy. Our son."

Kagome looks at her stomach. "I'm pretty big to be 5 months."

"That's because demon babies develop faster that human babies. I say in about 1 more month or less you'll be having the pup."

"And when were you going to tell me this?" she asks kind of angry. One of kagome mood swing was starting to kick in.

Sesshomaru hated the things. Last time she had thrown anything she could get in her hands at him cause he had said she was getting big.

Bad mistake. Then she cries for trying to hurt him. It seem like this one wouldn't go so bad.

"I was going to tell you now when I told you the sex of the baby."

"Oh…" she gets off of him.

"You look tired. Maybe you should get some rest," he says as he looks at her yawns.

"I fine" she yawns again.

"Ok time for bed." He picks her up and lays her under the covers.

"No I'm fine…well maybe I just need to rest my eyes." He pulls the covers over her and smiles.

"Yeah you do that."

****************

That night, as sesshomaru worked in his studies, kagome had woken up. Actually she had been woke for a while just staring at the ceiling.

Thoughts were running through her head of the events that had happen that day. She was almost caught by inuyasha!

But her scent was covered. Would she run into him again? How was everyone else doing? And why were they so close to sesshomaru territory? Was something going on? Did something happen?

These were questions that kagome wanted to know and she wanted to know them now. Kagome sat up in bed.

'_I just want to see it. I have to see it. Where it all started. Where it all began. But if I leave the palace sesshomaru will know. Think kagome think. What can you use?' _

She pulls a bottle of the scent-changing potion out sitting it on the table. She walks back over to her bed.

She begins to think of all the things she had been taught. Then it hit her, when she had arrived at sesshomaru place, the old woman who had treated her taught her a spell.

It was to focus all your energy on an object and transfer you scent on to it. She was planning to use it to escape the palace for a lil peace.

"What object can I use." she looks around the room. Her eyes fall on the pillows.

"Yes that will work plus I can place them under the cover so that sesshomaru will think I was asleep. He never comes in till the early mornings anyway."

She grabs two pillows and places them in front of her.

"Now to focus."

She begins to transfer all her energy into the pillows thus giving them her scent.

After doing so, she begins to feel a little dizzy but the feeling quickly leaves her. "That was strange."

Quickly pushing the thought she been thinking to the back of her head, she opens the door.

She was relieved to see that there weren't any guards at the door. She makes her way down the hall, avoiding sesshomaru's study room in the process.

Once outside she sees ah-uh lying on the ground. As soon as she approach, it sat up.

"Its ok ah-uh. Its only me kagome." The two headed demon calmed down. She pulls ah-uh away from the house out of hearing distance.

Once done she got on it's back.

'_I know I'm risking a lot by doing this.' _

She looks down at her huge tummy.

"It something right now I'm willing to do." She shakes to reigns and the demon takes off into the sky.

Passing over forests of which she knew, she sighs at the feeling of freedom. Not from sesshomaru but from where they lived.

It was constantly guards around and nothing for her to do sometimes. Seeing where she wanted to be, she lands. Not to close to the place.

Didn't want someone to see ah-uh. She makes her way through the woods and found herself where she wanted to be.

'_The sacred tree. I love this place so much.' _

She rubs her hand down the base of the tree.

'_So many things have happen around this tree so many memories.' _

Kagome sat down tears running down her eyes.

*******************

Sesshomaru had taken a break from his studies to check on his mate.

Usually he would have guards watching her but it seems that nothing was going to happen tonight. He got to the room door and opens it.

He sees her laying down sound asleep. He about to walk out when something catches his eye, a bottle of the formula that was there to hide her scent.

But why would that be out? It wasn't there earlier. He walks in the room and over to the bottle.

He looks at the figure that was under the covers. He pulls the covers off the figure and realizes that it wasn't kagome who was under there but pillows instead.

Why did they have her scent on them? It was a strong scent as if it was really she?

He thought till it hit him that on of his workers knew a spell that could transfer her scent.

"Dam it!" he says.

"She must have left this when she snuck out. She's in danger."

He gathers his guards and goes out on a search for his mate.

* * *

Here's another chapter for everyone to read. I hope you liked it. Please review!! Review!! Review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and company.**

* * *

**With lnuyasha**

"I just can't put my finger on who she is." Inuyasha said. As that was being said kikyo gets up and makes her way out the door. Inuyasha thinking something is wrong followed.

"What is it kikyo?" he asked in a tone that said he was ready for a fight. "It nothing. I just need some fresh air. I'm going for a walk."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I'll be fine by myself. I shall be back soon." she walks off into the forest.

'_I know she out here I can feel her. I knew she wasn't dead when her soul did come to my body. She's so close. If she's this close why hasn't inuyasha sense her? And where has she been hiding this whole time. Naraku will pay for not killing her off. He didn't complete the job.'_

Kikyo walks through the forest until she came upon a figure sitting under the sacred tree. She stops a distance away so the girl wouldn't see her. She pulled out her bow and arrow and prepares to let it go.

********************

Kagome wipes the tears from her eyes and thinks over the life she has now compared to the one she had once lived.

'_With inuyasha mostly all she did was detect jewel shards. But inuyasha and me were in love…now that I think about the situation, it was only lust. I guess we both wanted someone to love so we went for each other. I glad that everything worked out like it did. I found someone to love me for who I am. So ask yourself kagome if you have someone who loves you so much why are you here crying over the past?'_

Why was she sitting here under this tree pondering on the past?

"I'm going home, back to sesshomaru where my real home is. "

She was about to get up when something flew pass her face and hits the tree. She looks at it shock that something had truly almost killed her again.

"An arrow? Who would try to shoot me with an arrow?" she asked aloud.

"I would."

Kagome looks to where the voice had come from. Out of the bushes walks kikyo. But how did she know she was here? She had the potion…but didn't drink it.

Kagome nearly curse herself for how stupid she felt right now. Kikyo pulled out another arrow and aimed it at her. Kagome stood up and for a minute kikyo was shock.

"I see you are pregnant. But whom I may ask before I kill you."

"It's non of your business. What do you want? Why do you want to kill me?" kagome asked wanting to know.

"Cause naraku didn't do such a good job in killing you so I'll have to do it myself."

Kagome was shocked. Kikyo and naraku had worked together to kill her. She couldn't believe.

Another arrow came towards her and flew passed her arm cutting her in the process. Kagome wince at the pain and held her arm.

*********************

Inuyasha had gone out to look for kikyo when a familiar smell hit him. "That smell? It's the smell of kagome's blood."

Why did he smell that? Kagome was gone never coming back. As inuyasha keep walking the smell wouldn't leave him. But he put it to the back of his mind.

"Where are you kikyo?" inuyasha said to himself. He sniffs the air and is shock at what he catches.

"Kagome's scent and it's mixed with kikyo's. Could kagome be alive?"

He races off towards the two scents. When he gets to the sacred tree he sees her. The one person he thought he would never see again, kagome.

"That's her, the girl I seen at the lake, it's kagome. She had covered up her scent."

Inuyasha was about to walk out but he sees the look of horror in kagome's eyes. He followed her glare and in front of her was kikyo with an arrow ready to fire. She was saying something.

"It's to bad that your child will never be born or the father will never get to see his wife and child again."

Kikyo shot the arrow at kagome who was to frozen by fear to move. Inuyasha rushed out to help her but before he could get there something flew pass him and was standing in front of kagome with the arrow in his hands melting it in the process.

Kikyo had the look of surprise on his face. "Sesshomaru." She muttered.

In fact indeed it was sesshomaru who had saved kagome. His eyes stayed of kikyo as he spoke to kagome.

"Are you ok?" she nodded her head. "Yea."

'? What's going on here?ok if she's kagome asking Sesshomaru

"You will pay for what you have done."

Sesshomaru shot across the field heading towards kikyo. Seeing him come near her, kikyo drew another arrow. She shot it seeing it fly towards her target, but just as it was about to hit, sesshomaru disappeared.

She looked around her surrounds trying to find her opposing threat but couldn't find him. The sound of a sword being drawn turns her attention behind her. She turns around her arrow drawn and ready but instead was face with an angry demon's sword being thrust into her gut.

"You die for hurting my mate." He said his eyes red with fury.

In that instant sesshomaru killed her with no hesitation. He pulled the sword up cutting the woman in two and watches her once again dead body fall to the forest floor.

Sesshomaru looks over sensing another person in the area. His eyes lock with inuyasha who has a look of pure confusion on his face.

Inuyasha didn't understand any of it. First kagome is alive, then kikyo had plan to kill her, sesshomaru is protecting her, and now kikyo is dead…again. Sure he had been unset about kikyo's death but she had tried to kill kagome and his hatred for her trying to do that overwhelm his sorrow. Inuyasha looks over at kagome.

*****************

Inuyasha had step out of the forest and was in plain sight. Kagome had happened to look over and gasps as he made his way over to her.

Kagome took a step back, which he saw so he stops in his tracks. He looked at her from head to toe. It was kagome all right. He looked at her stomach and saw how big it was, and then he realizes that she was pregnant.

"Kagome…you're alive. I can't believe it." He walks up to her but gets a growl from sesshomaru who was now behind her. He takes a step back.

"What's going on? Kagome why are you with sesshomaru? And how are you pregnant?"

Kagome open her mouth to say something but no words came out. Sure she was ready to face inuyasha but not so soon. She was save when sesshomaru step in front of her. She let out a sigh in relief.

"She doesn't wish to talk to you."

"I think you should let her decide that."

"I advise you little brother to hold you tongue."

"And if I don't?"

kagome knew that the fight wasn't going to be good. Seeing how she was sesshomaru mate and the fight was over her, she definitely knew this wasn't going to end well.

Before they got to the point where they were fighting, she steps in.

"Sesshomaru." He looks back at her. "I'm ok…I can talk."

Sesshomaru hesitates but steps aside letting her pass never taking his eyes off inuyasha. She walks up to inuyasha but not to close cause sesshomaru would go crazy and attack inuyasha if she did.

"Kagome…what's going on?"

She takes a deep breath. "Inuyasha I'm sesshomaru's mate…this is his child I'm carrying."

* * *

**Chapter 5 up and ready to read. Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to finish a lot of projects for school. It took me almost 2 months to do each project for each class and I was beat afterwards. Now I have the free time to finally write. Sorry it took me so long. Please review and thanks for the reviews.**


	6. author's note

**Author's note:**

To all my readers,

Right now I am coming to the end of the school year and since I'm in the 12th grade I will be graduating. I have been trying to get schoolwork and projects done so that I may pass. I am sorry that I have not posted in a while. I have been very busy and haven't gotten a break once. I hope that you'll can bear with me and be patient till after my graduation, which is Thursday. I am so EXCIDED!! I have to get ready for one of the best days in my life and I just don't have the time to write my stories. I will get back to them as soon as I can. Thank you to all my readers.

**bigAngel**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha and company. They just stop by for fun! **

* * *

Inuyasha looks at her dumb struck.

"What?! But how?"

"Sesshomaru save my life. He was there for me when I needed someone. After awhile we fell in love."

Inuyasha stared at her in shock.

"Fell in love?" inuyasha asks with no emotions.

"Fell in love?" This time when he said it he made a step towards the couple. You could hear the anger in his voice. "The kagome I know would never fall I love with sesshomaru."

Kagome was a little taken back by his voice. "I thought so too but these months since I been with him-"

He cuts her off. "Months?"

"Yes I been with him since…" she trails off not really wanting to remember the night when inuyasha didn't come looking for her thus leading to her death.

Inuyasha looks towards sesshomaru. "What did you do to her? She would never fall in love with the likes of you!!"

Sesshomaru face remains emotionless. "I did nothing to her."

"It's a lie and you know it!" inuyasha pulled out his sword. He takes an advance step towards the two. Sesshomaru steps in front of Kagome.

"How stupid are you? She has told you the truth and you don't believe her?"

"I believe you done something to her! Kagome loves me not you!"

A smirk appears on sesshomaru face. "See that's where you have it wrongs little brother. For you see, she chose me while you chose some dead clay pot over her."

Kagome looks at the two yell over her and she's about to say something but she sees sango, miroku, shippo, and Kirara (sp?) walk out into the clearing ready for battle. They stop when they see kagome.

Sango steps forward. "…Kagome? It can't be."

"Kagome!!" shippo runs over and is about to jump into kagome's arm but is grab in mid air.

"Don't even think about it," Sesshomaru says holding the kit by his tail. Shippo gulps.

"Sesshomaru! Don't do him like that!" he looks over his shoulder at kagome. "He's not a threat. Can I see him?"

Sesshomaru looks at shippo. "Consider yourself lucky." He gives the kit over to kagome.

"Shippo are you ok?" shippo looks at her with tears in her eyes. He hugs her. "I miss you mama!"

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow.

"Aww I miss you too. You have gotten so big."

"Why were you gone so long?" he says drawing everyone's attention. She looks over at her friends who seem to what the answer to the question also.

She looks at inuyasha who is turn away from them still pissed about the situation. "…Something came up…and I had to go away for awhile…" she looks over a sesshomaru. He nods his head at her.

"…That's all. I'm just glad to finally see you guys again!" While she is talking shippo looks down at kagome's stomach. He pokes at her belly.

"Hey kagome you gotten fat." Sesshomaru looks at the kit with threaten eyes. "…Shippo I'm not fat I'm going to have a baby."

Everyone gaps and inuyasha lets out a growl.

"You mean I'm going to have a lil brother or sister?" she nods her head.

"Yea!! A lil brother to be exact."

"Don't you dare get happy over that crap! Why don't you ask who the father is cause it sure isn't me!"

Everyone turn towards her, questions of who was the father running through their mind. Kagome laugh nervously at the stares. Kagome laughs nervously.

"Well…"

"I'm the father. Kagome is my mate." Says sesshomaru seeing that kagome was nervous about the situation. Everyone gasps again.

"How could you betray us? You run off and pretend like your dead and then go off and have a brat by sesshomaru!!?" inuyasha yells. A second after he says it, he is pin to a tree with a claw hand around his throat.

"I advise you little brother to watch you tongue about my mate and son." Sesshomaru was becoming pissed. He knew what had happen the day he found kagome, what inuyasha had done that night.

"Sesshomaru."

He looks out the corner of his eye to see kagome next to him. She shakes her head at him and smiles telling him that she was over the situation that happen so long ago. Sesshomaru looks over at inuyasha.

"Consider your life spared thanks to my mate…now that I think about it inuyasha, I should thank you for what you did. If you hadn't I would have never found such a woman as kagome."

Sesshomaru lets inuyasha go who falls to the ground trying to get some air.

"What did you do inuyasha?" shippo yells pointing a finger at him.

Kagome smiles at shippo and goes and picks him up…well tried till he just jumps in her arms. "Well shippo, inuyasha decided that he didn't want to be with me anymore. He wanted to be with kikyo. That really upset me and I ran away, but I'm ok now. I'm the happiest I been in a long time.

Shippo looks up at her with big eyes. "I can tell you're happy. You don't look that sad anymore." Kagome looks at him.

'_Did I really looked that sad before?'_ she looks over a sesshomaru who is glaring at inuyasha. Sensing her watching him, he makes eye contact with her. She blushes and turns away to face sango and miroku who have shock faces. She walks over to them.

"Look guys I don't know how you're taking this but I want you to know that I truly love sesshomaru and nothing can change that. You don't have to accept it but I will still consider you guys family."

Sesshomaru was shocked. _'She's willing to end her friendship with her companions over me? This woman is truly amazing.'_

Kagome looks back at inuyasha. "What I said applies to you also inuyasha." he gives a "feh" and turns away.

'_I'll take that as a yes.'_ She turns back to sango and the others placing shippo down cause she's feeling uneasy. _'Oh that doesn't feel right at all.' _

"Kagome you will always be considered family to us no matter what." Says sango.

"That is true lady kagome for you are what brought us together. We accept your feelings sesshomaru. We're just glad you're alive."

Kagome smiles and hugs her friends. "I knew you guys would understand!" she makes a face and gasps.

They pull away from her. "What is it?" they both say.

Kagome turns around and points to sesshomaru. "Oh I am so going to kill you." He raises a brow. Then it hits him. He sniffs the air. _'I couldn't be, already?'_

He rushes to kagome side holding her as she grabs her stomach and lets out a groan. "Darn it." he says under his breath.

"Is kagome alright?" asks shippo walking closer.

"The baby is coming." He says flatly and kagome lets out another groan but louder.

Inuyasha turns around. "Already!?!"

"Yes idiot already."

"Don't call me a idiot!! You're one!"

"Inuyasha Sit!!" he falls to the ground. Kagome grabs sesshomaru by his shirt. "And you find me somewhere where I can have this baby…oh crap my water just broke! I going to kill you for doing this to me!"

Sesshomaru had no clue what to do in a situation like this. He didn't know how to give birth to a baby. That was woman's job. He needed to find one quick before kagome cuts off his circulation from the grip on his shirt. He looks over and his eyes lock with sango's.

"You woman. Help her."

Sango eyes widen. How was she supposed to know what to do? Maybe they could take her to Kaede.

"Lets get her back to the village so Kaede can help." Sesshomaru nods him head and picks up kagome bridal style. They rush back to the village tell Kaede what going on. She pushes the men out and started to care for kagome and the child.

"Kagome I need you to take deep breathes but don't push yet."

Kagome nods her head feeling the contractions come one after another. On yea she was so going to kill sesshomaru for this pain he cause her. Was it this hard to have a child? If so she wasn't having anymore of them.

**Outside… **

Sesshomaru looks at the hut hearing the pain kagome was in. He could also smell blood.

'_What the hell is going on in there? If she's in that much pain then this will be the last child we have!!!'_

Shippo walks over to sesshomaru and sees the pissed off look on her face. He almost laughs at his expression. He had seen it so many times with other men and their wives. The 'no more children look'. He goes and sits a few feet in front on him.

Feeling himself being watch, sesshomaru casts his eyes down to the kit. Shippo smiles up at him.

"You know…" shippo says looking off towards the hut then back at sesshomaru. Sesshomaru raises a brow. "Kaede does this all the time. You don't have to worry bout kagome. She's in good hands."

Sesshomaru watches as the kit runs off.

'_He's a smart kid.'_

He looks off towards the hut again when he hears another scream for kagome. How long was she going to be like this? He hears as the old woman told kagome to push. There was more grunting and scream and the lady telling kagome to stop. Her voice didn't sound to good. It sounded as if something was wrong.

**Inside… **

Kagome pushed with all her might. She wanted this baby out of her. It hurt so darn much. Kaede tells her to stop pushing. She had a look on her face that told it all to kagome.

"What's wrong…why did I have to stop?!"

"The child has seem to wedge himself in a awkward position. I have to help guide him out. I need you push for me again kagome."

She nods her head and does what she's told. It felt as if the pain had got ten times worst. She stop pushing feeling herself tire out. Sango puts a wet towel on her head.

"You're doing good kagome." She says while holding her hand.

"The baby's coming I can see it's head. Kagome I need for you to push for me again."

Kagome shakes her head. She couldn't do it. It hurt so much. "I can't…I can't."

Kaede could see that kagome was tiring out quick. She was delivering a half demon baby and she was only a human. _'The child looks as if she would pass out any moment. She needs someone to keep her awake or this would not go well.'_

"Sango I need ye to get sesshomaru." The woman nods her head on goes out the hut. She sees sesshomaru off near a tree. As soon as the make eye contact he's in front of her.

"What's wrong?"

"Come on inside." She leads him in and sits him down next to kagome. Her eyes were half open and she looked as if she wasn't going to make it.

"Sesshomaru I need ye to keep her awake. She has to deliver this child!"

Sesshomaru grabs kagome's hand catching her attention. "Kagome."

"Sesshomaru I can't do this…it hurts so much."

"If you want our pup to live kagome, you have to have this baby. I need you to push."

Feeling a wave of comfort come over her now that sesshomaru was by her side she nods her head at him.

"Now push kagome." Says Kaede. Kagome did as she was told while holding onto sesshomaru hand tightly. After a couple of seconds a cry is head throughout the hut. Kagome falls back in exhaustion releasing her tight hold on sesshomaru hand.

Sesshomaru lifts kagome up and slides behind her so she would have support.

"You did well." He kisses the top of her head.

"Here is your son." Says Kaede handing the now clean baby into the arms of kagome she smiles down at the child.

"Hi there little guy." She grabs the baby hand, looking at the child. He had black hair like his mom. And the golden eyes of his dad. He had two purple stripes on each cheek and a purple crested moon in the center of his forehead. But what caught kagome attention was the fact that the child hadn't come out half demon. He was a full inu demon.

She looks up at sesshomaru. She could see in his eyes that he was wondering the same thing. Looking back down at the child she smile again at his wondering eyes.

"You know you cause your mommy quite some pain but I'm glad you're here. I'm sure your daddy is too." She looks up at him to see him nod his head. His face showed no emotion but in his eyes she could see the happiness there.

"You want to hold him?"

Sesshomaru lays kagome back down gently and carefully take the baby from her arms. Once he has him he looks down at him. He truly did look like his parents but mostly like him and he loved that.

"What shall we name him?" asks kagome.

"Akihiko." Says sesshomaru.

"Bright prince? I think it's a wonderful name." Sesshomaru nods his head to her then looks back to his first son to ever hold in his arms.

* * *

I am so ssssssssooooooooo very sorry that I haven't updated. It got kind of hard for me to do two stories at once so I just finish my first story first and now I'm back on this one. Hope you like the chapter and please don't be afraid to review. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.**

**(Oh yea I forgot to mention that sesshomaru has two arms in this story. Why? Cause I think he looks so much better with them. Read on!!)**

* * *

**Next morning…**

Sesshomaru held onto kagome as she slept in his arms. She had been so tired after having Akihiko that she went right to sleep with the baby in her arms.

Hearing a sound to the right of him, sesshomaru looks over to see his son moving around. Laying kagome lightly on the mat, he goes over and picks him up. He looks at his son.

He leaves the room that they were moved to last night and walk outside to see the sunrise. Sitting on a small hill he watch the sun come up over the horizon.

"This my son is your first sunrise and it will not be your last."

The baby made a cooing sound and sesshomaru smiles. Akihiko starts to reach up at him and sesshomaru places a finger in his hand. He starts to move the claw finger towards his mouth. Knowing that he could get hurt, sesshomaru lightly tugs his finger away.

"No my son."

Akihiko turns his head slightly to the side confused, then process to try to put the finger in his mouth. Sesshomaru pulls his hand away. And the child makes a face as if he's about to cry.

Sesshomaru pulls the child to his chest and makes a low rumbling noise that vibrates throughout his chest and gets the child to calm and fall to sleep. He smiles at the memory of his father doing the same thing for him.

Turning his attention back to the still rising sun he closes his eyes, but feeling an demonic aura wash over him gets him to open them again. He turns his attention to the forest to the left of him. But as quick as the aura surfaces it was gone.

Deciding that they have sat outside long enough he gets up and heads back to the hut into the room he was in. He sees that kagome is still asleep so he goes over a lays Akihiko on the mat that he was on.

He goes over and sits next to kagome closing his eyes for some much needed sleep while he could get it.

**Later that evening…**

Sesshomaru awoke to the sound of crying throughout the hut. Opening his eyes he looks over to see kagome at Akihiko side feeding him.

"It's ok little guy. You're just hungry aren't you?"

Sesshomaru smiles slightly at the scene. He could get use to have a family. Sesshomaru frowns.

'_Speaking of family?'_

"Kagome." She looks up at him and smile.

"Oh sesshomaru you're awake. You know you looked so peaceful sleeping I just didn't want to wake you, but Akihiko started to cry."

"It's fine." He moves over to her side. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I thought I would have."

"Kagome I have to go back home."

She looks at him. "Why?"

"Rin is there with jaken and I must inform them of your condition."

"Ok."

"I think it would be best if you stay while I go. I will bring rin back to see her brother." Kagome smiles at him. "Ok." Sesshomaru leans in and kisses her then stands.

"I'll be back soon." He gets ready to leave out the room.

"Sesshomaru wait." He turns around to see her fixing her shirt. "You think you can help me move to the front I don't think I can stand being back here all day."

He goes and picks her up bridal style, baby and all, and carries her out the room. As soon as they step to the front all eyes lock on them. He places her down near sango and walks to the door.

"Bye." Says kagome as he walks out. Everyone looks over at her. She smiles at them. "Morning guys!"

"Kagome I know it's probably non of my business but where is he going?" asks sango.

"Oh he's just going to go get rin." She looks down at her son. "That's right daddy will be back soon." She looks over at sango. "You want to hold him?"

"I don't know kagome if sesshomaru would want me to."

Kagome rolls her eyes. "He'll get over it. It's not like I'll let him harm you guys. Come on hold him. I'm sure Akihiko would like to know his aunt."

"Kagome are you serious?"

She nods her head and hands the baby over to sango who looks down at the cooing child.

"So you have named him Akihiko?"

Kagome looks over at miroku and smiles. "Yea sesshomaru picked it out. I think it fits him perfectly." Kagome sees shippo over by miroku looking at Akihiko.

"Come on over here shippo he is your little brother." The boy smiles and runs into kagome lap. He looks down at the pup.

"He looks like sesshomaru except he has black hair like you kagome." Kaede comes into the room and sits next to sango and looks down at the child also.

"How is it that the child has turn out to be a full inu demon Kaede?" asks miroku.

"Perhaps it is because of the miko energy that resides in kagome." she answers taking in the child features.

"I haven't used any of my miko energy for a long time. Well except for that day inuyasha chase me by the river."

"So that was you?" miroku looks at his friend.

Inuyasha walks into the hut and lets out his oh so famous "feh". "I told you she looked familiar." He folds his arms over his chest. Everyone turns and looks at him. "What?!"

The turn their attentions back to the baby. Inuyasha watches a little sadden at the scene. His ears twitch when he feels someone move beside him. He looks over to stare into the brow orbs of kagome.

"Hey inuyasha." he nods his head slightly then turn his attention back to the others. He feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks back over at kagome. "Could we talk, outside?"

He stands and walks out. Kagome sighs and looks over at the others. "Could you guys watch him for me?"

"Sure kagome I'll take good care of my little brother!!" she smiles at him and walks out.

She looks around and sees inuyasha off in the distance sitting on the grass. She goes over to him and sits down.

"So how you been inuyasha?" he shrugs his shoulders. "What about the others? Have they been doing well?" he once again shrugs.

"Has anything new happen while I was going?" inuyasha looks over at her then back off in the distance. She sighs.

"You know inuyasha this isn't gonna work unless you say something in return."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Says anything! Just talk to me." She places a hand on his shoulder. Inuyasha closes his eyes and breathes in her scent.

He had long to have her near him for so long. To have her comfort him the way she was now, to hear her voice. But now things were different. Even her scent was different. She still smell like kagome but she also smelled like sesshomaru.

She was his mate after all. Why wouldn't she smell like him? And have his pup? Inuyasha sighs. He had really screwed up.

"Inuyasha."

He opens his eyes and looks over at kagome his emotions flashing in his eyes. "All this time you were alive and you didn't come to tell any of us."

"Inuyasha I'm sorry. I just wasn't ready to face you guys…I felt as if I abandon you and the others."

"You didn't want to face the others or you didn't want to face me?" he watches as kagome opens her mouth to say something but closes it and looks away. "and you didn't abandon us."

"I'm sorry about what happen between us but we both chose a path to take even if we didn't see it ending up this way. I love what has happen in my life. Sesshomaru cares for me and I now have a son in my life and I love it."

"Are you really happy?"

She laughs at him. "Yes I am. Sesshomaru might look like the cold-hearted type but he's really not that way once you get to know him better. Inuyasha…I really want us to look pass this and I hope that you and sesshomaru will get alone in the future cause I think Akihiko would like to see his uncle from time to time."

"Uncle?" he says looking at her. She nods her head and he smirks. "I can get use to that." He watches as kagome stands up.

"Well then lets get back inside before they drive my poor Akihiko crazy with attention." She reaches a hand out to help him up. He grabs it and stands.

"Lets go on in-" she is cut short when inuyasha pulls her into a hug.

"I really am happy that your back and I'm sorry about what happen."

She hugs him back. "It's in the past and it'll stay in the past. Now lets go before sesshomaru shows up and attack you for just hugging me." He releases her and they begin to head towards the hut.

"He couldn't lay a hand on me."

"Yea…right…" she rolls her eyes and laughs. Her laughing stops when she feels something. "Inuyasha." he turns to her.

"Yea?"

"I sense the jewel shards and a demonic presence." She looks off into the distance where she feels them.

Inuyasha sniffs the air and growls. "Naraku."

Kagome gasps and looks at him. "Naraku?" she starts to inch her way towards inuyasha.

Fear started to set in. She haven't even thought of him for a long time. The day she was killed started to play back in her head.

Sango and the others run out of the hut feeling the demonic aura also. Kagome sees that Akihiko wasn't with her.

'_He must be with Kaede. That's good for right now.' _She turns her attention back to her surroundings.

The sky because ominous with black clouds.

'_This is not good.'_

An evil laugh filled the area as a figure step out into the open. Everyone gasps at what the saw. In front of them was inuyasha! Everyone looks from one to the other amazed at what they saw but kagome wasn't. She had seen this before and it didn't play out to well the first time. How would this time go?

She steps back when the evil inuyasha locked eyes with her.

"Why hello kagome." He laughs.

'No, t_his is not good at all.'_

* * *

Here you go another chapter finish. Hope you liked it and if you did please feel free to finish reading the story…once I update it that is. Anyway thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company. They're here for a visit!**

Everyone watch as the evil inuyasha (naraku) took a step towards inuyasha and kagome. He had a huge grin on his face as he proceeded.

"I thought for sure that I had killed you but I guess… I was wrong. It doesn't matter just all the more fun to do it this time." He laughs.

Kagome started to take steps back not wanting to experience a repeat moment with naraku. She stops when she feels a hand wrap around her waist. She tense then she feels herself relax as she hears inuyasha calming voice.

"Kagome go back to the hut, get Akihiko and Kaede, and get out of here." He moves her behind him as he tries to get naraku's, whose eyes were focus on kagome, attention.

He pulls out Tetsusaiga and points it towards naraku. "I don't know why you disguised yourself as me but I'll tell you now that by time I get done with you we wouldn't know who you are."

He notices that his eyes are still on the retreaing form of kagome. "Ay you sorry excuse for a half demon. You should pay attention to more what's in front of you!" He releases the wind scar which naraku side steps.

'_darn it!! I almost forgot that he has more jewels shards than before! He's stronger than he was last time we fought.'_

Naraku turns his attention to inuyasha and the others and smirks.

"Inuyasha, it's been far to long. Last time we met was when I was telling you the miko is dead. Things have really change since I been gone. Still as reckless as always. Never thinking before you take action is going to get you kill one day…or more like today."

"Why are you here naraku?" yells sango. He does not answers her question. His eyes stay focus on inuyasha.

"Why the heck are you here naraku?! And why are you disgusied as me?"

Naraku smirks. "oh this? I just wanted to see the look on the miko face. I mean, I disgusied myself as you when I went to kill her but it was only for a minute or two."

They watch as naraku changes back to himself. His long wavy black hair falling behind him and his peircing red eyes showing to everyone. "There that's much better."

"You still haven't told me why you here?!" yells inuyasha bring his sword up to strike. Naraku eyes drifts when kagome comes out of the hut with Akihiko in her arms and Kaede behind her, shippo clinging to her shoulder. He looks back over to inuyasha.

"Simple, I want the jewel shards that you have and…I want the pup."

Kagome eyes looks at naraku when he mention taking her child. She pulls him closer to her body. Her eyes widen at the possibility of what naraku would want with Akihiko.

"There's no way you're getting your hand on either of them!!"

Kagome sees naraku smirk at the fear that sets in her eyes. Inuyasha notices it.

"kagome! I told you to get out of here!!" he yells still facing naraku. Kagome snaps out of her trance and starts to leave the area with kaede in front of her.

"I can't have that." Says naraku sending out a mass of tentacles. He knocks inuyasha and the others out the way and the head straight for kagome and Akihiko.

"Kagome look out!!" inuyasha, sango, and miroku yells. She looks over to see her friends going down and the tentacles heading her way.

'_I'm not gonna be able to dodge this! It's coming to fast!' _

She turns her back not wanting her son to take the hit. She closes her eyes tight waiting for the impact, thoughts running through her mind.

'_Please if I don't live through this let my son.'_

When the hit never comes, she opens her eyes. _'Shouldn't I be dead?'_

She turns around to see white in front of her. Her heart skips a beat when she realizes that it's sesshomaru in front of her Tokijin in his hand slicing through the tentacles. Kagome falls to her knees in relief holding onto the crying baby.

"Kagome, are ye ok?" Kaede and shippo run over to her side.

Kagome nods her head at them. She looks up at sesshomaru. "Thank goodness," She whispers. Sesshomaru looks out the corner of his eye at her then turns his attention back to naraku.

"State your reason why you are here attacking my mate and pup naraku."

Naraku laughs. "So it's your pup? That's funny, I always though it would be inuyasha who would end up with the wench. Why would you want to have scraps that were left over from the half-breed? It was clear to everyone around that he had, how should I put it, made her his property."

"You shut that hole you call a mouth you bastard!! It non of your business!" yells inuyasha.

"Unless you would like to lose your tongue I suggest you hold it," says sesshomaru raising his sword slightly.

"Did I make you angry?"

"I said shut your mouth!!"

A mass of demons appears behind naraku waiting for the command to attack, all wanting to have their kill.

"Why do you come and make me?" he nods his head and the demons rush forward their targets on the inu gang.

The war rages on in the village. Villagers run for their lives trusting that the protectors of the town will save them.

Sango and Kirara fight side by side; miroku uses his staff and sutras seeing how he can't use his wind tunnel cause of naraku poisonous insects.

Inuyasha is swinging his sword around slicing approaching demons in half. Sesshomaru is standing in front of kagome, Akihiko, Kaede, and shippo killing any that tried to even approach them.

Kagome watch wide eyed at everything going on around her.

"Kagome!"

She looks over at shippo who is pulling on her clothes. "Kagome we got to go!" She now realizes that the fight was getting out of hand and there are more demons than she had thought they were.

She is pick up off the ground and place on her feet. She blinks and looks at sesshomaru.

"Leave from here before you or Akihiko gets hurt."

"What about you?"

"I will follow you soon." Feeling more demons approaching, he turns around sending a blast from his sword killing them. He turns back around to kagome and kisses her.

He pulls away and places his hand on his son head in a loving way getting the child to stop crying. He looks at kagome.

"Keep yourselves safe and stay close to the woman." He says nodding to Kaede. He places his hand on the mating mark on her neck sending a comfortable feeling throughout her.

"Go." he turns back to the fight.

She nods her head. "You be careful yourself."

"Lets us go kagome." Says Kaede.

Kagome follows behind Kaede and shippo away from the battle her family and friends were waging in at that moment.

Naraku watch as they leave a smirk on his face. He slips away from the area without being scene.

Sesshomaru places himself in front of the path that they had took not allowing any to pass. After fighting from 5 minutes he's tired of joking around when his real target is somewhere in the cloud of demons.

'_This is getting pathetic.'_ He holds Tokijin up into the air. "Dragon strike."

The attack goes throughout the field killing all of the demons and leaving only inuyasha and the others. Sesshoamru looks around and sees that naraku is not around. He walks up to inuyahsa and grabs him by the front of his shirt with Tokijin to his neck.

"hey!!"

"inuyasha!" sango and miroku yells running towards the two brothers.

"where did naraku go?" says sesshomaru narrowing his eyes slightly.

"how should I know? I was busy trying to get rid of all those disgusting demons."

Sesshomaru pushes inuyasha away from him and puts his sword away. He turns and starts walking away.

"bastard." Inuyahsa looks around and notices that kagome is not around. "hey where's kagome?"

A scream reaches everyone ears.

"did you hear that?" sango says to miroku. He nods his head.

"that sounded like-"

"kagome." Says sesshomaru as he goes off in the direction that she had took to get away.

"darn that naraku! He must have went after kagome." Says inuyasha. He begins to follow sesshomaru.

Sango gets on kirara. "lets follow them."

"Right," Miroku say. He gets on behind sango. "let go kirara." The two tale cat demon takes off after inuyasha and sesshomaru.

**With sesshomaru…**

Sesshomaru races through the forest following his mate and pups scent. He could also smell naraku scent mix in with theirs.

_'I swear naraku if you touch them, it will be the last day you will ever exist in this world.'_

* * *

Here you go everyone. So sorry it took so long for me to update. i'm having problem with my computer and i'm off in college so i really don't have the time to write anymore. But i still will work on finishing this story for everyone reading. thanks


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha and company.**

**With kagome after leaving sesshomaru…**

"Here kagome, you might want to keep these on you." Kaede hands her a bow and a quiver of arrows. Kagome adjust Akihiko so that she can grab them, put the quiver on her back, and the bow on her shoulder.

"Thanks Kaede." The woman nods her head. Kagome looks down and smiles at Akihiko who is sleeping not really aware on the commotion that's going on.

She looks up from her child and around at her surrounds. They were not looking at the direction they were heading in cause they were mostly trying to stay out of harms way.

'_Talk about a familiar place.'_

She continues to look around and realizes that she indeed knew where she was. "This is the place where naraku killed me." She says out loud more to herself than to anyone else.

"Are ye sure child?" Kaede asks. She watches as kagome nods her head.

She looks and sees a darken area of the grass. It looked as if something had settled on the forest floor and it couldn't be absorb by the grass and weeds that had grown.

'_Where I took my last breath.'_

She walks over to the spot looking down at it. Shippo goes and stands by her side.

"Kagome this spot kind of has your scent on it."

She looks over at the boy then back at the spot. She thought she would be sad staring down at something like this but she didn't. Actually it made her come to a conclusion to something.

'_Even though I died here,' _she thinks about sesshomaru. _'It's also the place where I started my new life with sesshomaru.'_ she looks down at Akihiko. _'And now with my son…which gets me thinking. Shouldn't I be tried or in bed or something?'_

She shrugs her shoulders.

'_Must be having a demon baby thing.'_

A weird sensation comes over her sending a shiver down her back. Her mind started to go into questioning and at one point told here to get the heck out of there. She listens to it and turns and stared to walk away. "Lets get out of here guys."

Akihiko starts to struggle in her arms feeling his mother's discomfort. Kagome starts to calm the child. "It's ok Akihiko. Everything is going to be fine. Mommy got ya. "

"Kagome someone's coming." Say shippo huddling close to her legs. He sniffs the air. "I can't smell any scent from them.

"Yes and I also can't feel anything but there presence. What about you kagome?" Kaede asks.

Kagome didn't answer as she looks in front of them. What appears to be sesshomaru step out into the open.

"Oh it's just sesshomaru." Says Kaede sighing in relief. "Has inuyasha and the others made it out ok?" she asks him.

He nods his head to Kaede and looks towards kagome and the pup. "You are not harm?"

She looks at him and he at her. He watch emotions flash through her eyes and then settle on one that he couldn't quite figure out. He watches as she looks away to the left of her as if waiting for someone to come bursting through the trees.

"Kagome." He calls out to her getting her to focus on him once again. Kaede and shippo looks between the two. Never really seeing them act in such a manner since they been around for no more than a day.

"Come we must leave. Naraku has escape and I fear he may come after you."

"Yes kagome go with him it's much safer for you and Akihiko." Says shippo.

Sesshomaru makes his turn to leave but stops when he notices that kagome is not following him. He lets out a low warning growl. "Why are you not following this sesshomaru?"

He watches as her eyes widen for a spilt second then narrow at him. "I'm not following _You_ anywhere."

"kagome what are ye talking about? You must go with him."

Kagome ignores Kaede and focus her attention on sesshomaru. "You're not sesshomaru."

Shippo and Kaede gasp and look at him. They watch as a smirk appears on his face. "How did you know?"

"Sesshomaru never makes me feel uncomfortable around him. Plus you said "this sesshomaru". I broke him out of the habit of doing that… how did you get away from them naraku?"

"Easy when you have demons that will follow your every will."

Kagome hands Akihiko over to Kaede and tells her and shippo to stay behind her. She pulls her bow off her shoulder and strings it with an arrow.

"I advice you to stay away."

Naraku throws his head back and laughs. "Do you really think that you can defeat me?" Naraku starts to walk towards kagome.

She takes steps back and tells Kaede and shippo to go hide. They do as she says but go where they can still see her. "As of right now no. But all I have to do is hold you off."

"What if your friends don't make it here in time? What will happen to you then? I'm sure your mate can't bring you back twice with his father's sword."

"They'll make it."

Naraku grins and speed towards kagome. Her eyes widen at how fast he is. She tries to take aim with her arrow but ends up letting out a gasps when they are knock to the ground and she is push up against a nearby tree by her throat.

"I disagree with that." Kagome claws at his hand unsuccessfully. "It would help if you would keep still." A tentacle wraps around her legs and works its way up to her chest making movement impossible.

"Kagome!!" Kaede yells running out from behind the tree with the child in her arms.

"Just who I was looking for." Says naraku. He sends out another tentacle towards keade.

"No stay back!" yells kagome but it was too late. Kaede was hit in the shoulder sending her back and Akihiko was snatch from her arms.

"Kaede!"

Naraku brings the crying child to him taking him in his arms.

Kagome narrows her eyes at him. "You let him go!"

"Such a power this child posses. For his mother is a miko and his father is the most feared demon in these lands. He would make a great ally once he gets older. I think I should raise him myself."

"No, no you can't take him!"

"Oh don't worry. You will be seeing him again…oh wait, no you won't." he throws her against a far off tree. As kagome hits it he hears her scream. A crack is also heard from the impact of her back hitting against the tree and a thump as she hits the ground.

Shippo and the wounded Kaede run to her side.

Not seeing her move he turns away from her and looks down at the child. He was crying at being held by the unknown person. A person that he felt he shouldn't be in the arms of.

Naraku could see the pinkish, bluish aura that surrounded Akihiko. _'Figures he must recognize his parents by their auras. He sees me as a threat.' _

"I guess this sesshomaru disguise will not help calm the pup… I'm sure I will find something to get him to shut up." He is about to leave when an arrow fly pass his face missing him by inches.

He slowly turns and looks at kagome who is down on one knee arrow ready to fire again blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"You're not leaving with my pup!" her aura flared out across the clear clashing with naraku's overpowering it and mixing with Akihiko letting the pup know that his mom is nearby.

Naraku growls at the burning of the miko energy flowing over him. "Why won't you die wench?"

"No way I'm dying when my pup is in the hands of you."

"I beg to differ."

"I disagree with that." Sesshomaru comes out and stands in front of kagome. He looks at Akihiko in his arms. "Hand him over."

"Just as I told your mate over there, he's coming with me."

"I said release him at once."

"Or what?"

"I would make your death quick and painless." He pointed Tokijin towards him.

"You wouldn't want to harm your son in the process do you sesshomaru?"

He watches sesshomaru eyes narrowed. Inuyasha and the others arrive on the scene to see the stand off between sesshomaru and naraku!? A moan to the side got them to look over.

The see kaede and shippo at kagome side. Kagome was holding her hand over her chest a painful expression on her face. They rush over to help her.

"Kagome are you ok?" asks sango at her side. They watch kagome nod her head.

"Just help me up."

Sango wrap kagome's other arm around her shoulder and went to help her stand but a short yelp from kagome gets her to stop.

They watch her hand tighten on her clothes and her eyes shut tight in an attempt to stop the pain.

"Kagome you shouldn't be moving!" yells shippo.

"Yes kagome. Ye took quite a hit. I believe ye may have broken a few bones."

"I'm fine." She protested

"Darn it kagome! You are not fine! You should stay still!"

"Inuyasha he has Akihiko! Right not all I'm worried about is his safety. So you can help me up or move out of my way."

Inuyasha looks down at her. A battle went on in his head on whether he should let her fight.

'_Sesshomaru is going to kill me for this.'_He looks over at sesshomaru. He goes over and takes sango place with kagome arm around his shoulders. He helps her up off the ground hearing her wince in the process. He waits a moment for the pain to subside.

"Are you ok?"

She looks up at him and nods her head. "Yea lets go."

He walks her towards sesshomaru coming to a stop at his side. He watches as sesshomaru glances over at them.

"She is not fit to fight. Why have you not taken her to safety?"

"I'm fine." kagome says.

"No you are not." sesshomaru replies.

"She wants her rights to fight and I'm giving it to her. She has just enough reason to fight as you do."

Sesshomaru looks back over at naraku then back at kagome. "Sesshomaru, inuyasha will make sure that I don't get hurt. I just want Akihiko back."

He stares at her a little while longer then turns to inuyasha. "If she gets harm any farther it will be your head." he turns back to naraku.

"Well now that we have that settle, why don't we get down to business. The kid's coming with me but not before he watches his family die before his eyes."

Sango and miroku come and stand with kagome, sesshomaru, and inuyasha. Kaede and shippo move to a safer place Kirara at their side for protection.

"That's where you have it wrong naraku. You are not leaving this area. You have touched my mate and my son. You will die."

Everyone nods their heads and get ready to fight. The first objective was to get Akihiko away from him.

Kagome raises her bow aim right at naraku chest but a hand on her arm stops her from firing. She looks at sesshomaru as he shakes his head and removes his hand from her arm.

"Not now."

She lowers her bow. "When?"

"When the time is right."

She didn't really understand what he meant but nodded her head otherwise.

"Inuyasha," sesshomaru says low enough for him and the others to hear.

"Yea."

"You're quite good at running your mouth why don't you create some type of distraction and I will go for him."

Disregarding the insult he speaks. "Right. Miroku, sango spread out. Kagome you stay with me. Make sure you guys keep an eye on naraku."

They nod their heads and start to spread out around naraku with sesshomaru non-moving.

Naraku eyes each one of the individually watching as they block him and sesshomaru in.

"What do you plan to achieve by this?" he asks eyes settling on sesshomaru again.

"Your demolish."

* * *

Yay! I'm done with the chapter! I took a lot of thinking for this chapter. It took a long time for me to think up something but I had a lot of time to do that, as you all know. Anyway hope you liked it and will continue to read on. Thank you for your support and don't be afraid to review.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, ****Do Not**** own Inuyasha and company**

While the two stare off, Inuyasha and the others waited for the perfect chance to charge him without hurting the boy.

"Kagome I'm going to get him from behind you stay here. Don't move from this spot."

He watches the conversation while quietly walking behind him, with sango and miroku weapons ready if anything should happen. He was so close inches away when he raises his sword back to cut naraku head clean off his shoulders.

Just as he brings it down naraku vanishes.

"What the-"

Sesshomaru charges towards naraku seeing his chance to at least retrieve Akihiko. Recovering him was first on his agenda then it was the death of naraku once and for all.

He had seen Inuyasha attack and he had seen the speed in which naraku had moved out of the way. He was moving at an evenly match speed in which he move.

He saw his destination and to tell you the truth he wasn't too proud to know that he was heading directly towards his mate. Sesshomaru growls and everyone turns to where he is.

They all see kagome fall where she's standing in shock. She gasps at the pain that shoots through her chest. She takes deep breaths and looks up at Sesshomaru twisting naraku's wrist behind his back. Naraku grinds his teeth at feeling something breaking.

Sesshomaru eyes glowed red as he growl into naraku ear. "Don't touch what's mine."

"Yours you say?"

He growls louder at being toyed with.

"Release my son!"

Naraku grins. "Now why will I do that if I went through so much to get him?" The grip on his wrist tightens. "Because I will rip you to shred if you don't."

"Do you not understand that I am more powerful than the last time we spoken Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru looks towards kagome, who is looking up at the two. "Get him." she nods her head and gets up. Walking to the two, she outstretches her hands to Akihiko.

She takes him out of him arms and the child calm at being in familiar arms. Kagome held him close as she walks backwards away for naraku.

He watched it all and it didn't bother him. He smirks at her as she took the pup away from him and started to distance herself. He could see the uncertainty hidden behind her eyes.

She was still afraid but not as much with Sesshomaru around.

"Make sure you say your last goodbye because he will be return to me whether you like it or not."

She consciously pulls Akihiko closer to her while staring him down. There was no way he was going to lay his hands on her pup again. Injured or not she wouldn't let that happen.

"Kagome!"

Her eyes leave naraku's and locks with Sesshomaru red eyes. "Go to Inuyasha." She takes a few more steps back the feels Inuyasha land by her side.

"Kagome are you ok?"

She nods to him. He wraps his arms around her waist and jumps her away for naraku and Sesshomaru.

After taking a seat next to kaede, with some trouble and pain, she looks down at her son. Looking him over, she sees that he is not harm in any way. 'He's ok.' She sighs while stroking his head lovingly.

**With Sesshomaru… **

"You will parish today." His grip tightens on naraku's wrist, but it only receives a laugh from him.

"Do you really think that affects me? I just thought it would be fun to make your mate think there's a possibility you will win."

Twisting out of Sesshomaru grip easily, naraku sends his claw hand near his face. Sesshomaru jumps back just in time to miss his face from being cut to pieces. The two face off, circling each other waiting for the first to make their move.

The wind blew across the area sending black and silver hair blowing in all directions. Their eyes stayed locked waiting on the other to make the first move. In a blink of an eye the two charge.

White and black across the field at an amazing speed. It looked as if light and darkness were facing off against each other.

Kagome watch wide-eyed at the speed the two were going, but more importantly she was looking at the white figure that seem to move more graceful in fighting than then the black figure.

All of a sudden the two slide from each other at having their swords clash together. She watches a grin spreads across Naraku's face.

"It seems you are not as skilled as they say lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome looks towards her mate seeing the blood drip to the ground. Naraku had managed to place a long cut on his leg.

"Lucky shot." Sesshomaru says never once taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Yes lucky indeed. Well shall we finish this? I do have to prepare a room for my new ward don't you think?"

Sesshomaru growls low at him.

"Touché."

Naraku charges at him sending his sword down on Sesshomaru. He blocks it by bring his upwards sending naraku sword flying.

Immediately naraku starts to send his tentacles towards him. He slashes his way through them. He was tiring out and he knew he needed to end it quickly. He takes Tokijin and sent his Dragon Strike towards naraku who blocks it with a barrier.

'Darn it.' Sesshomaru says to himself. He jumps back slightly to observe the situation.

"Giving up alright? The game has just begun." A mass of demons youkai hoards down from the sky sending the Inu gang once again into fighting stance. They position themselves in front of Kagome and her son, kaede, and shippo.

The war was on. There was no way to get out of this one. It was either fight or die. One side had to win; it was just the question of which one.

**...**

Kagome watch the slaughter of youkai by her comrades. This had been going on four quite some time and kagome had seen enough. All of this to protect her and her son? And here she was sitting here doing nothing. She may be injured but she could still help out in some way.

"Kaede get Akihiko." the old miko looks towards kagome.

"I don't think you should interfere child. You might injure yourself more."

"I don't care I have to help in some way." she hands over her pup and leans on the tree to stand. Her bow was held tightly in her hands and she painfully reaches behind her and pulls out an arrow. She looks ahead of her.

This was getting bad. It looks as if naraku had the upper hand. Sesshomaru was holding him off the best way he could, but the barrier around the evil monster would not fall.

Inuyasha and the other had tired quickly and look as if they would give out soon.

Applying her miko energy to it and let it fly. It race across the field killing demons in its path till it settled in a boar youkai chest sending it to the ground in a heap of ashes.

She gave herself a small victory in her head but stop when she notice that, with her display of power came a hoard of youkai who now notice she was there.

She curse herself and gritted when she reach for another and strings it. She releases it and it flies to the mass of youkai killing them but more replace them.

"Kaede, shippo you two stay back."

She strings another arrow, but they were coming at her fast and she was slowing down. "Darn it!!" she curse silently.

"Kagome!!" she heard but concentrated on the demons. She lets go of another arrow watching as it went through the hoard but only really stop them temporary by the sustaining injuries.

"Let's move!" she says to kaede and shippo. They left moving to a safer place which is hard to do when you have injured youkai now wanting revenge.

Kagome lungs were burning from running and it was doing nothing to help with her injuries. She falls to the ground trying to pull in some much needed air.

"Kagome ye must keep running," Says kaede cautiously.

"I...I..."

She couldn't get her words out, the pain way unbearable. Just as the demons were upon them, a flash of red was seen cutting down the monsters.

"Darn it kagome! You just had to help." He looks over to his friend seeing the paleness of her skin. He pales himself and runs over.

Grabbing her shoulders he lightly shook her. "Darn it kagome calm down and breath!"

She grab onto his fire rat coat, calms herself and breaths in, and boy did it feel good.

"Thanks," she says looking up at him then pales. "Look out!!" she yells pointing behind him.

He turns to see the tentacles heading his way. If he moving kagome of the others would get hit and he didn't have time to pick up his sword and block them. He closes his eyes waiting for the impact.

But it never hit. He hears a gasps from kagome as her hands tighten then loosen from his shirt.

He opens his eyes to see kagome in a state of shock. Looking over, he too goes into shock.

In front of him was his brother with no less than 5 tentacles coming from his back. The field rain over with silence at the Inu Lord state.

"Sesshomaru!" kagome screams and Akihiko begins to cry. Kagome stood to run to her mate but is held back by Inuyasha.

"Hold her back!" growls out Sesshomaru using his claws to cut the disgusting appendages from his body. Blood poured from his wounds and pooled around him on the forest floor.

He raises Tokijin still intend on fighting.

Naraku raised a brow. "Surely you don't still intend to fight when you're already at deaths door?"

Sesshomaru answers him by moving his foot back slightly and going onto his fight stance. He bites his jaw in an attempt to distract him from the pain his body is in. He waits for his opponent to move.

Naraku smirks. "So be it." He charge at Sesshomaru and so did he.

"Noooo!!" kagome screams when she sees Naraku impale his sword into Sesshomaru chest.

"So long lord Sesshomaru," Says naraku twisting the sword. He watches his opponents' eyes widen. Then he roughly pulls the blade out. He step back as Sesshomaru drop Tokijin and falls forwards blood already surround his lifeless form.

Everyone looks on in shock. It couldn't be. Sesshomaru was defeated? It seemed like some sick trick but the eyes don't lie.

"LET ME GO!" says kagome tears running down her face. She looked over at her mate telling herself that he wound get up any second, but as seconds went by she was losing hope.

"Please Inuyasha let me go!" she cries.

"Yes Inuyasha let her see her dead mate, I promise I'll give her time to grieve" Says naraku with a smirk.

"You sick piece of filth," Says Inuyasha in a growl.

Kagome renew her struggles to get out of Inuyasha arms. Becoming pissed she sent a spark of her miko powers through him. Not enough to hurt him but to get him to release her.

"What the-" he yells releasing her.

She runs forward then slows when she comes upon Sesshomaru. She falls to her knees at his side. His face was pale covered in blood and dirt.

She reaches out to touch him but pulls her hand back. The tears start to fall again. He was gone and she never got to say good bye, she will never see his smile that he only showed her, and most of all she will never know what it would have been like to raise her son with his father.

She could hear crying Akihiko as she reach out to stoke Sesshomaru face. Her little boy only had her to depend on now. She broke down and covers her body over his back.

"How sickening. He was bound to be cut down by me either way. I think it's the best my ward doesn't need the filth he comes from."

Kagome tenses and sat up off Sesshomaru. Her fists clutch at her side as she turns to the vile trash that killed her mate. Her eyes flash silver and she stands.

"You call him filth when you're nothing more than a worthless hanyou that hides himself behind his pretty little barriers. I bet you don't even have the courage to come out to face me."

Naraku chuckled not noticing the change in her. She was pissed and she wanted revenge.

"You? A miko that can't even control her own spiritual powers?"

She glares at him.

Naraku laughs again. "I accept your challenge." He says his barrier falling.

Kagome eyes flash again as she stared at the jewel around his neck. She slowly brings her eyes up to his searching his soul. Of course he thought he didn't have one but he was human one and you can never get rid of that.

Naraku tentacles appeared from his body waiting to chase his prey. "This shall be quick."

"Kagome!!" Inuyasha yells running towards her. A barrier instantly appears around him and the others even Sesshomaru. Kaede looks down at Akihiko when he stops crying and fall into a calm sleep.

"You stay back Inuyasha. This is my fight. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do."

Inuyasha pounds on the barrier. "Kagome don't do this. Sesshomaru would haunt me for the rest of my life if something happen to you."

She eyes stay focus on naraku.

"Inuyasha can't you feel it," Asks miroku. Inuyasha turns to the monk.

"Feel what?"

"I feel it also miroku," Says sango now kneeling next to the lifeless Sesshomaru.

Kaede and shippo nod their heads in agreement.

"What is everyone feeling?" Inuyasha yells.

"Rage child. Rage from a miko with great spiritual energy and kagome is about to release that rage out on naraku."

"You mean some way she controlling her powers?" he asks and kaede nods.

"The passing of Sesshomaru has sent her into a frizzy of anger and she won't stop until what she plans to do is complete."

Inuyasha looks at kagome then to Sesshomaru and frowns.

Not long ago he would have wanted his brother to be killed but now it was different. He took care of kagome when he himself couldn't. He loves her and made her happier than he ever seen.

But he was gone and kagome was in a rage. If he could get through this barrier he would help her to destroy the fiend. Kagome was strong but that didn't decrease his uncertainty. As if reading his mind she answers him.

"You don't have to worry. I have this under control."

"Under control you say? You don't even have a weapon."

She stares at him bored. "Don't need one."

Naraku shrugs. "Say hi to Sesshomaru for me." He sends his tentacles towards her only to have them turn to ash when the touch a barrier around her.

He hisses and pulls his appendages back. "You wench. You will pay for that." He chargers at the girl only to have her stretch a hand out and release her miko energy and send him flying.

He slides across the ground feeling his body burn from the attack.

"What's the matter naraku? Can't a weakling like you even put up a good fight? Pathetic indeed."

"She sounded just like Sesshomaru when she said that." Says sango.

"I wouldn't be surprise." Says kaede.

"What do you mean?" asks shippo.

"Even in death Sesshomaru is watching over his mate. I believe he may be combining his soul with hers in order to truly get rid of naraku. By herself kagome would be amazing but with Sesshomaru power she will be magnificent."

Kagome felt relax as thought her mate had wrap his arms around her body. _'I'm with you mate.' _She hears in a faint whisper on the wind.

Everyone turn back to the battle when naraku starts laughing. "So that's it? You're using your dead mate soul to increase you power. And you call me pathetic."

Kagome narrows her eyes. "You wouldn't be much without the jewel shards. Might I ask where they are?"

"You stupid wench they are where they're always are, here." He says placing a hand over the space where his heart should be.

"Over your non- existing heart." Kagome adds. She smirks. Let's sees what my mate has offered me. In a blink of an eye naraku found himself face to face to kagome. His eyes widen at her speed.

"Surprise?" she says stretching out both of her hands to blast him. He jumps back to dodge the attack which he does barely earning himself a burn on his leg. It was then he release that he wasn't regenerating.

"I place a light shield around the jewel. Though you may still have you speed and strength your ability to make barriers and regenerate are gone. Scary isn't it?"

She walked forward the ground shaking beneath her feet the wind blowing in all directions making her look like a huntress looking for her prey. A green substance begins to leak from her now lengthen claws.

Inuyasha and the other could see the wind blowing and the slight movement of the ground but it didn't affect them inside the barrier.

"What do you think she's doing?" asks shippo jumping on Inuyasha shoulder. He in turn turns to kaede.

"What is she doing?" he asks.

Kaede looks up from Akihiko to the battle. Her eyes widen. "She is using a priestess most powerful attack. It will kill every evil youkai around her even naraku."

"That's great!" yells shippo.

"No not at all child. Not many have survived after the attack. They drain themselves to finish the job which ends their lives. If I am correct it's the same attack that killed Midoriko."

Everyone eyes widen. Inuyasha speaks up. "You mean the one that made the jewel of four souls?"

Kaede nods. "I fear if kagome doesn't get control of herself we might just lose her."

Inuyasha turns and starts yelling and banging on the barrier again to catch kagome attention. It was useless, she wasn't thinking straight.

They watch in vain as she proceeds towards naraku.

* * *

Well, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long been very busy plus I been on writers block. But I'm back now and I plan to get it done. Thanks for your support and waiting.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha. **

A green whip appears in kagome hand and she grabs onto it, pulls her arms back and attacks naraku. He dodges the best he can but falls to the ground when the burning numbs his legs.

She flicks the whip and it goes across his chest earning forcing a scream form his lips.

"Are you scary to know that you have so much power and yet you can't seem to beat a mere miko?" She felt the power flowing through her. It was rising at an alarming rate, it was too much. She was losing control but she knew that naraku would be killed due to her release of power.

'_Control it.'_ She hears on the wind.

'I can't,' she screamed in her mind.

'_You can and you will or you might kill everyone you know even our son.' _

That got kagome to snap into alert mode and think of a way to depose of the power. She closed her eyes making a decision. Her eyes snap over tainted silver and red.

"You rot in hell naraku." She says before she finds herself in a blinding light. She heard naraku let out an ear piercing scream before everything blank out.

The other watch the display of power and felt a sense of calm wash over them when the blast swept over them. After a few minutes of the blinding light it died down. They barrier around them fell and every waited to see if kagome was alright.

**...**

Kagome looked around her seeing nothing but white. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"_What is your wish?"_ kagome heard in a faint whisper. She looks around trying to find the source of the voice and sees a figure heading towards her. She had long midnight hair and kind of look like her. She had on miko garments but armour was place over her chest area.

"Who are you?"

"_I am Midoriko and you dear are inside of the jewel of 4 souls. Now what is your wish so that I may be free of this prison?"_

"My wish? I don't know...I have everything." She lied.

"_Everything?"_ Midoriko asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome sighs. "As much as I want to, I can't bring him back. That would be a selfish wish. And Sesshomaru wouldn't like that."

"_Shall you wish him alive?"_ she watches the girl shook her head and then a thin smile cross her face.

"I wish that everyone who was affected by the jewel and naraku were return to them that was lost."

"_Including you?"_

"No. It's for the best."

Midoriko nods. _"So it shall be. You have a kind heart kagome. For such kindness and love should be rewarded. I thank you for releasing me but I ask you a favour. Let me repay you for your help."_

Kagome nods her head. "Sure anything."

"_I shall control your body and give you my gift." _

Kagome nods. "You may proceed."

Midoriko nods and then there's a flash of light.

**...**

Everyone watch as a figure appeared from the light. A beautiful woman with long midnight hair had on miko garments but armour was place the chest area.

Sango gasps in shock. "It's Midoriko!"

The woman nods_. "I have come to grant kagome wish. Though it shall not be as of now that the wish will take effect, you shall all be bless."_

"What did lady kagome wish for?"

"_The young miko shall explain it to you all."_

"So she's ok?" Inuyasha half yells. Midoriko chuckles at his eagerness. _"Kagome is fine. I have come to see the child."_

Kaede steps forwards and places the pup into Midoriko arms. She looks down at him. _"You shall be strong young one. No one will surpass your powers for centuries to come. You will live a strong healthy life." _

She places a kiss on the child forehead watching as he glows a light blue and red then the glow disappeared. She hands the child back over.

"_I have also come to see the child's father."_ Everyone turn and looks at the lifeless body of Sesshomaru lying a few yards away. Midoriko walks towards his body and kneels down.

She lifts her hands and hover them over his body. They glow a soft blue and so does Sesshomaru. Her eyes were close in concentration. All of his wounds heal in a manner of minutes.

After a few minutes the glow stop and everyone watches in amazement as Sesshomaru opens his mouth and takes in a jagged breath which evens out after a few seconds.

She leans over to his ear_. "Take care of your mate and son Sesshomaru for they are pure to heart." _

Standing she walks over to Inuyasha standing in front of him. _"You have done well. You all have done well. Thank you for my freedom."_ She closes her eyes and everyone observe the Midoriko figure disappear and kagome takes her place falling in to Inuyasha arms.

"So it's finally over." Shippo looks up at Inuyasha asking.

"Only one way to find out, Miroku your wind tunnel."

The monk eyes widen and he reaches for the beads around his hands. Pulling them off, he sighs happily and shows everyone his palm. They all sigh happily.

"Let's get these two back to the hut. I'm sure they're in need for some rest. They all nod and head home back to the village."

**5 days later…**

Sesshomaru eyes flickered under his eyelids. Boy did he feel like he had been lying down for weeks.

Blinking a few times, he opens his eyes to see the ceiling of a hut. Confusion ran across his face.

Wasn't he fighting or something? His eyes widen when everything came back to him. Naraku. He faces twists into anger.

He remembers falling at the darn hanyou feet.

"_**Sesshomaru!"**_ _**"Noooo!!" "LET ME GO!"**_

Those were the last words he heard from his mate's mouth and just barely, when he got run through with the filthy hanyou sword, he could hear his son crying. After that everything was a blank. But he also remembers a voice.

"_Take care of your mate and son Sesshomaru for they are pure to heart." _

He puts the words to heart. He was very lucky to have her and now a son. Now that he had everything in his mind settled out, where were his mate and heir?

Sitting up he looks around the hut, no one was in there. Now he was worried. Where was everyone? He could clearly smell that he was in the old miko village.

He needed to find his mate. He needed to hold her in his arms to make sure she was ok for she was injured in battle. He also needs to see his son and make sure the vile naraku didn't harm him in anyway.

Standing he walks to the flap that was considered a door. Pushing it aside he steps out. He walks pass the villagers as the stop to stare at the lord.

Picking up his brothers scent he races off towards it. He comes to a stream and his heart melts at the sight he sees.

His mate sat in the stream his son in her lap flapping his hands and feet in the water. You could easily see that he was fixated with it.

Kagome had a bright smile on her face and laugh as he splash inuyasha, who was sitting on the bank.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that stuff I don't want to get wet!"

Akihiko laughs and slashes his hands up and down.

"He's really developing fast. It's only been a couple of days and he's already playing around like an 8 or 9 month year old," Says inuyasha after shaking himself off.

"Yea," Says kagome in a dream like state. "Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Knowing him he'll probably want to make a big entrance. If I know sesshomaru he'll probably seek us out then with his cold voice say,"

Inuyasha deepens his voice to sound like his brother.

"Hello little brother why are you near my mate."

Unknown to him, sesshomaru had walk from the tree line into view of kagome standing behind his brother who was trying to do an impression of him.

Kagome stood from the water with Akihiko in her arms. Tears ran down her face as she stared at the figure behind inuyasha.

Inuyasha stares at her. "Kagome don't cry I didn't know I would sound so like him."

"Actually little brother," he cuts himself off.

Inuyasha tenses at hearing the amusing voice behind him.

"You sound nothing like me."

Inuyasha turns to him to him. "You're awake." Sesshomaru nods as his brother then make his way over to kagome who had step out of the stream.

He pulls her close to him, careful of his son, and plants a passionate kiss on her lips.

Inuyasha gags when they break apart leaning their heads against each other. "Get a room." He says walking away to find out when sango and the others will be back from their trip to the slaver village.

"I'm glad you're awake," Says kagome as she feels sesshomaru place a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asks her. She nods her head. "Is Akihiko ok?" He asks rubbing his hand over his sons head, she nods again.

"Good."

"Sesshomaru,"

"Yes mate?"

"I'm ready to go home."

Sesshomaru looks at her then nods. "Well let's go home…on the way you can tell me what I miss during the battle."

* * *

Here's another chapter just one more to go. Hope you like please review.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha.**

* * *

**Epilogue…1 year and a half later.**

"Kagome!!" screamed a voice throughout the palace. Kagome looks up from reading her book, smirks, and then begins reading again.

The door to the library opens and an angry sesshomaru walks into the room. His eyes landed on his mate and he makes his way over.

Kagome looks up at him and smiles. "Hi mate, what do I own the pleasure for you to come storming in."

"Why did you tell your friends that the marriage will be here?"

Kagome puts on an innocent face. "Because I want them to have a beautiful wedding so I asked them if they would like to have it in the gardens. Did I do wrong?"

Sesshomaru sighs and pulls her to him placing her head on top of hers. "No, but next time be sure to notify me first. When is the union?"

"In about a week, they want to get married as soon as possible."

Sesshomaru nods and kisses her forehead. "Then we shall start the preparations."

Kagome looks up at him. "Really?" he nods.

"Oh thank you mate!" she says while throwing her arms around him planting kisses on his face.

Sesshomaru growls his approval at his mate happiness.

"I'm going to go tell them the good news!" she says and walks towards the door.

Sesshomaru nearly laughed. She really didn't walk; she more like waddled towards the door. She was 4 months along and he couldn't wait for the pup to be born. He was hoping he would have a little girl this time.

He watches her walk out the door then sighs as he sits down. It was going to be a long week.

**One week later…**

Everyone stood on either side the priest amazing at the beautiful surrounds. Sure the garden was beautiful but the arrangements for the wedding made it spectacular.

Miroku stood in front of the priest. He was dress in the western colors looking his best.

Kagome stood in the front row with sesshomaru, Akihiko, shippo, and rin. Kagome stood dress in a blue komodo that had silver crescent moons on the sleeves and on the bottom of it. Oh her chest was the western house symbol.

Sesshomaru had on something similar to his other garments except instead of white he had on purple and yellow. The children had on blue also with crescent moons.

Everyone turns as the bride appeared at the top of the aisle. She had on a beautiful white dress that kagome of course help pick a designed for. Living in the future had its advantages in the past.

Everyone awes at the beautiful bride.

Kagome smiles at her friend who smiles back and looks over to her father, who held his daughter arm around his.

"You look beautiful sango." He says to her.

"Thank you father."

Sango looks around the garden seeing all her family and friends. Her eyes lands on kohaku who smiled at his sister.

Sango then looks to inuyasha who stood beside her brother. He was also dress in the western house colours. He had a look on his face that said 'it's about time.'

A woman beside him elbows him in the side. Mouthing 'be respectful and stop playing around.'

He wraps his arm around her waste all pulls her close. She could clearly see the markings on his face, the two purple strips on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead.

He had woke up on day and found himself to be a full youkai. Not long after that he had found Sora, a beautiful bird youkai who had been injured one day. Inuyasha had help nurse her back to health and the rest, well…

She looks at the little girl holding onto his hand while the other twirled a piece of her hair.

She turns to kagome to see her giving thumbs up. She giggles and looks to the front, into the eyes of the man she was about to spend the rest of her life with.

She blushes as miroku grin and wink at her.

Once at the front the priest asks. "Do you hand your daughter over to monk?"

"Yes I do," says sango father.

The priest nods towards miroku. Sango is hand over to him and the ceremony begins.

**…**

After a very long day of celebrating and congratulating, everyone prepared to go their separate ways heading to their homes.

"Later kagome see you soon." Say inuyasha giving her a hug. Sora comes and gives her a hug also. "It was such a beautiful wedding. You did very well decorating it."

"Thanks Sora."

"Inuyasha, Sora, Kokoro." He nods to they and pats the little girl head. They nod back and Kokoro hugs his legs then she attaches herself to kagome's leg.

"By aunty kagome uncle sesshy, see you tomorrow." She says before running into her father arms.

"Good-bye Kokoro." The family leaves waving as the left in the carriage.

"She's so precious." Sesshomaru nods at her statement.

Sango and miroku walk up next. Sango embraces her in a hug. "Thank you so much kagome. I could never be happier."

"You welcome sango. Now you too have a good time and come visit me soon."

"We will lady kagome," Says miroku. He looks towards sesshomaru and nods. "Thank you lord sesshomaru for allowing us to have our wedding here."

"Yes we are very grateful for that. Thank you." The both say bowing slightly.

"You are welcome."

"Well we should get going. See you soon kagome. Don't have your pup until we get back we would love to be here."

"I'll try my best."

They nod and hug and watch as sango goes to the demon slayers that sat around the carriage. The two get in and the carriage takes off. Kagome waves till they're out of sight.

"Well I'm beat," she says turning to sesshomaru. He nods.

"Perhaps it's time to retire."

"Yes but the kids have to be off first."

"Already done."

"Thank goodness. Well lets head off." She loops her arm around his and the head up the stairs.

Once settle in their night garments the lie in each other arms.

"You know I'm really happy and so is everyone else. Inuyasha is a full youkai and has found someone, sango has her family back, miroku is without the wind tunnel and has married the woman he loves, shippo well he has a family, everyone is happy. Are you happy?"

She asks looking up at him from resting on his chest.

He gives her a smile. "I'm the happiest I have ever been and a long time. And I wouldn't have my life any other way."

* * *

**Fin **

Yay! I'm done! I can't believe it. It took so long. Well I hope everyone enjoyed the story even with the long wait. Sorry both that. Thank you for the reviews and support.


End file.
